


小贼、美女和妙探

by caorida19741130



Series: POI X White Collar [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV), White Collar
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:03:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caorida19741130/pseuds/caorida19741130
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A crossover case, setting after POI S3EP23.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

没有侥幸这回事，最偶然的意外，似乎也都是事有必然的。  
——阿尔伯特·爱因斯坦

第一章

他想他大概只走出了不到一英里，小熊贴心地随着他的脚步，实际上，他也不知道要走向哪里。Finch记得他们还有几处安全屋，但他实在不能确定哪几个安全屋尚且“安全”，他随身携带的只有一些现金和一张银行卡，没有电脑甚至没有手机。他不得不承认离开了这些电子设备让他有些缺乏安全感，即使他们现在各奔东西的危机也是由于这些电子设备造成的。

Reese已经从他的视线里看不到了，但Finch还是忍不住回头，试图从每一点黑色衣摆的影像中找寻特工的痕迹，前方不远处有一个售卖一次性手机的小摊，他可以在那儿买上一个难以追踪的抛弃式手机，但糟糕的是他每一个试图联系其他人的行为很有可能导致他们精心准备的假身份暴露，所以他只能咬牙忍下所有交流企盼的渴望。

他又一次成了感染源。上一次的时候他失去了Nathan，离别Grace，港口的几百个无辜的人陪葬，他坐上轮椅，把这场失败的留念钉入骨髓。现在他离开Reese，告别Shaw，也无从联系Root，肩膀上带着这次的新纪念品。

路边的公共电话亭铃声响了起来。

他疑惑地环顾四周，不明白为什么现在还有无关号码需要联系他。但铃声刺耳，周围的人行色匆匆，没有人注意到这个角落的一阵无关痛痒的急切。他长叹一口气，还是接起了电话。

但那不是一个号码。那只是一个串了线的电话，里面一男一女似乎正在讨论一本名著，隐约间Finch听到了爱伦坡的名字和几个小说诗歌段落，“朗费罗的小战争”和《亥伯龙神》。这些程控交换机的一些小小差错可能带来麻烦，或者一段阴差阳错的浪漫，Finch想起以前听过的都市传奇中关于串线电话带来姻缘的故事，悄悄放下手中的听筒，不忍打扰眼前的这次无人知晓的学术争论。

Harold Finch的马车终究不过是变回了一只南瓜。

他找到了一家可以寄放宠物的网咖，只用了一分钟就破解了电脑的安全设置，利用公共网络隐藏身份，把名下的几个化名和资产检查了一遍。账户里的余额不多不少，足以支撑他平安度过一年却也没有多到让警方给他套个财产来源不明罪，甚至连账户的入账记录都做得极其逼真，好像Finch真的只是个拿了一笔补偿款被公司解聘的辛劳员工。

接下去他试图检查一下另外3人的身份情况，Finch知道如果他想要找到他们他就能做到，可是这样的意义何在呢？他只能带来危险。也许他应该再编一个小程序，让他在接近那三个人中的任何一个的时候有个报警，或许也不用，他只要停止这样无意义的思念和窥探就行。Finch最终只是坐在空白的搜索屏幕前面。

到了晚饭时间，他已经在这里坐了近3个小时，喝了两杯加过柠檬片的水，什么都没有吃，胃紧缩着抗议这种对待，他想着要给小熊找些食物，于是决定起身给他们今晚找个住所。站起来的一瞬间Finch差点被一阵眩晕打回座椅上，肩膀的疼痛发出嘶叫，他抽了一口气，扶住电脑屏幕稳下身子。等他艰难挪步到了门口，兼做水吧酒保的管理员小哥高兴地接过Finch递上的二十元纸币小费，告诉他小熊已经吃掉了一整包烤香肠，然后推脱再三后高兴地接过第二张二十元纸币。那个还只能被称作孩子的年轻人在围裙上擦手，和Finch聊些没什么意义的天，在听Finch撒谎说自己刚刚弄坏了家里的电脑而不得不到网咖来的时候像对待一个同龄人那样一把拍上了Finch的肩膀。

“时髦的老人家。”管理员小哥说，顺便用不知哪儿来的亲热劲儿搂了Finch的脖子。

那一下触到Finch的伤口，他发出“嘶”的一声，刻意忽略一阵黑乎乎的眩晕感，把半个身子从那管理员的胳膊里挣脱出来。

“你怎么了？”年轻人问。

“哦，没事，”Finch故作镇定，“我毕竟是个老人家了。”他冲那个管理员做个“你懂的”手势，装作好像只是长时间久坐造成的肩周疼痛。

“我明白，我自己通宵打《光晕》的时候也这样。这个时候我就会对自己说——”年轻的管理员没有起疑心，反而同情打理地说着自己的肩膀在敲多了键盘的时候没比一个老人家好多少，他做了个端枪射击的姿势，“坚持住，John。[注1]”

Finch听见这个名字的时候皱了皱眉，最终尴尬地笑了两声，接过小熊的牵引绳，走出了网咖。

路过那个电话亭的时候Finch停了一下，一瞬间有些期待有铃声响起，然后又觉得自己有些多此一举，正要迈步走开的时候铃声如他所愿般真的响了。Finch的心跳加快了，期待，或者紧张，这个电话可能是他的机器给他的生的希望，或者是撒玛利亚给他的一个死亡陷阱。铃声响了足足一分钟，然后停了。然后又响。

他拿起听筒。

如果有任何一个人抱有在此时期待听到我们的机器发来杜威十进制代码的幻想的话，你们的人生未免也太过简单直白了。现实中的世界总是充满意外，就像最后能够斗败恶龙到达公主阁楼的除了王子也有可能是怪物史莱克。总而言之Finch接到的电话看上去只是一个打错的号码，纽约这么大的城市里公共电话亭成百上千，每一个电话亭有其特定的号码，相比之下谁在拨号的时候错误地打通一个公共电话也不是什么太大的意外。

“诗歌就是模仿的艺术……一个伟大的诗人是有天赋的人……莎士比亚与弗莱且……1845年3月29日……[注2]”

“不不，我不觉得你还有什么选择……得了，你得承认……这是你的毒药……”

Finch挂上电话，叹了口气，低头看着吐着舌头耐心等着他的小熊。“走吧。”他说。他们还来得及在百思买关门以前买点东西。

第二天一大早翻身起床成了件困难的事，Finch并没有带止痛药，而他现在又没有办法弄到一张合适的处方，任何前往医院求助医生的行为都会带来不必要的麻烦，他考虑了下找到以前他们帮助过的几位医生的可能性，甚至想到从小熊的兽医那里弄点双氯芬酸，但最终还是因为他现在所处的位置离开那些地方实在有些不便而作罢，至少他还能去弄点非处方类的布洛芬片。

然而要走出门去穿昨天的那身衣服是不行的，蓝色条纹衬衫的领口还有血迹，他们匆匆出逃，除了那件厚实的羊绒外套，其他的几件衣服已经被血迹浸透，隔了一天颜色变成了褐红，他没办法穿着那些走在街上，这些衣物也不能拿去清洗，即使丢弃也要小心，以免惊扰了哪个路过的邻居惹来麻烦。

昨天晚上他从二手衣商店随便拿了一件咖啡色毛衣开衫（已经起球，咯吱窝下面磨得有些薄），一件白色长袖T恤（领口因为反复洗涤有些黄渍），又随便搞了些换洗衣物（全都是化纤的），没来得及买其他日用品（他甚至没有一把牙刷）。

早上他溯了口，口杯还是一只纯净水瓶子，换上没有血迹的衣服，刻意忽略身上那些轻微散发的霉味，安慰自己起码这样更符合他的退休老学者的身份伪装，毛衣有些大了，在他身上松松垮垮。他没能换伤口的敷料，不仅仅因为单用左手难以够到他肩膀的后方，缺医少药也是个大问题，他连干净的纱布和绷带都没有，不过介于他也没能好好洗澡，没机会弄坏Reese临走时帮他精心打好的包扎。Finch觉得他还能挨过今天，他使劲低头嗅了嗅身上，确认自己没散发什么奇怪的味道，才牵起小熊出了门。

走过三个转角和四个街区之后有家小咖啡店，一早供应免费续杯的热咖啡和烤煎饼，咖啡店对面是一家非常不起眼的古玩小店，冷冷清清，要不是门口挂着“正营业”的牌子，总让人误会是不是这个门面只是画在墙上的一个装饰。

Finch在咖啡店里坐下。他没时间帮小熊准备营养全面的狗粮，好在小熊军旅出身并不挑食，所以他只是示意店家帮小熊准备些煎蛋和香肠。

咖啡店里的烤饼太甜，咖啡太苦，Finch瞪着眼看着杯子底下沙子一样的咖啡渣，逼自己吃掉了半个烤饼，喉咙干得发疼，带着沙子的咖啡剐着他的喉咙。他转过身子去拿刚刚在街角买的报纸，一不注意拉扯到了右肩的伤口，他咬牙吞回一声闷哼，小熊却已经机警地抬头看向他。他伸手摸摸小熊的耳朵权作安抚，看见小熊已经吞了8个煎蛋。

Finch摊开报纸，除了纽约大停电的头版新闻以外，在艺术版的一角他看见了那个由私人捐助的古籍文献展览的报道，只是挤在一个不起眼角落里的豆腐干文章，说着展览在一处新建的私立美术馆里。他把报纸折好，放在顺手就能拿到的外衣口袋里，算了算小熊吃掉的热量和营养比例，嘱咐店家不要再给小熊煎蛋了。

等到小熊吃到第12只蛋的时候，对面的古玩小店有了些动静，一个带着一顶灰色软呢毡帽的年轻人走进了店门，立刻“营业中”的标牌变成了“歇业中”。

Finch做好了准备，他拍拍小熊，他们走出了咖啡馆。

小熊蹿了出去，牵引绳从Finch的手里滑脱，健壮的马里努阿犬跑开，正巧遇上刚从古玩店里走出来的年轻男人，拖在地上的牵引绳绊住了他的脚。

“Bear，不要乱跑。”Finch追着小熊喊。

年轻人眼疾手快地拉住了小熊的绳索。在他低头的瞬间那顶软毡帽几乎掉到地上，那人还来得及一把接过，扣住帽檐让那顶帽子转过一个华丽的圈回到自己头上。

Finch一瘸一拐地追上来。“真抱歉，先生。”他说，看上去气喘吁吁。

“没事儿。嘿，嘿……”他摸着狗的脑袋，任由小熊舔他的手，“我觉得他喜欢我。真的，我朋友家的狗也喜欢我，那是条金色拉布拉多。”他打量着Finch，看着他别扭着姿势接过犬绳，和拉扯过长袖管的动作。“世道艰难，哈？”

“可不是嘛，”Finch苦笑着，“前一分钟还觉得一份工作是你的终身职业，后一分钟只能收拾包袱回家。不过有些多余的时间也是好事，可以从事些爱好。”

“你的爱好是什么，先生？”

“噢那真的也没什么，就是读读书。我本来还有些初版书的收藏，不过现在因为境遇不济也都流失了。”

“嗯……”年轻人若有所思地点点头，指着背后那家不起眼的古玩店，“所以你来这儿是？”

“哦，不瞒你说，我手头上还有一本《审判》，1925年的初版，听说这家店的主人有不错的品位，所以想来问问价钱。”

“要我可舍不得卖掉，这个现在在市场上可是抢手货。”

“那也要看对谁。怎么称呼你？”

“叫我Neal就行。”年轻人伸出手去像是要和Finch握手，试探地看着Finch艰难转动下右边的胳膊，最后还是用左手礼貌性地轻轻捏了下他的右手。

“我叫Harold。”他解释道，“现在的已经没有多少人是因为真正喜欢艺术品而去收藏它们，人们喜欢艺术品只是因为它们的价格而不是价值。”

“不能同意更多。”Neal耸耸肩，“要是人都追求艺术而不是为了钱去杀人放火，世界该多美好。”

“我同意，Neal Rhodenbarr先生。[注3]”

 

TBC

[注1]：《光晕》，第一人称射击游戏，主角是士官长超级战士John。  
[注2]：这段话来自1845年4月23日一个读者对爱伦坡和朗费罗的诗歌辩论的评论。爱伦坡从1839年开始因为诗歌本土化和抄袭借鉴的问题对朗费罗做出了公开批评，朗费罗也发表文章回应，被称为“爱伦坡和朗费罗的小战争”，或称“矮化朗费罗之战”（Allan Poe and Little Longfellow War）。  
[注3]：Bernie Rhodenbarr，译作柏尼·罗登拔，是劳伦斯·布洛克笔下雅贼系列推理小说内的虚构主角，他的公开身份是一个二手书店老板，实际上是一个擅长偷窃珍本书和艺术品的小偷。这里宅宅称呼Neal为Neal Rhodenbarr，即表示他已经知道Neal Caffrey的真实身份。


	2. Chapter 2

第二章

Finch掏出手机，看到“强制配对完成”的提示显示在手机屏幕上，叹口气，把手机塞回口袋里。他故作严肃地瞪着小熊，“我叫你拖住他一会儿，不是让你对着他献殷勤！”

小熊歪头，一脸迷茫。

Finch朝Neal离开的方向望了望，看上去他并没有起疑心，走的时候还吹着口哨翻弄着帽子，但谁知道呢，擅长骗人的人也往往能拆穿别人的谎言。Finch想着也许现在退后还来得及，他罗列着不该管Neal Caffrey的破事的一百个理由，一边收紧小熊的犬绳，抬脚走进了古玩店里。

“欢迎光临。”随着门口铃铛发出的一阵响声，柜台后面探出一个头来，店主是一个个子矮小，光着脑袋，戴着一副深褐色眼镜男人，穿着随意，和店面里琳琅满目的各色货品有些格格不入。“这个点可不常有客人，请问有何贵干？”

Finch环顾四周，几幅油画挂在墙壁上，画作并不出名，但画框却是典型的巴洛克风格，精致细腻，四角雕刻的叶片装饰栩栩如生。几个卷轴放在墙角的一个缸中，虽然卷轴是朴素的，但那个缸却是明代的青花，因为角落的积灰显得颜色有些黯淡。Finch伸出一根手指摸了一下瓷缸边缘，确认了手感。另一边叠放了几本旧书，封皮颜色已经褪到看不出书名，里面的纸页泛黄，但貌似尚且结实。

“我听说你收古董和古籍，只有想不到，没有找不到的。”Finch笑着说。

“惭愧，鄙人的名声全是客户的抬爱了。”店主说话咬文嚼字，带着刻意拿捏腔调的拽文，但并不让人讨厌，反而觉得受到了特殊的对待。“但是的确，这里有些难以找到的珍品。来看看这个，”他拿起一个古罗马风格的头盔，“这个头盔真的来自2000多年以前，发掘出土后花了整整3年才修复完成。”

Finch用左手接过，翻看一阵，面无表情地放下。“古罗马头盔是镀银，其中的金属杂质很多，真要是2000多年以前的古董，恐怕现在这个头盔现在可不怎么好看，大概黑得不成样子了。”

“……的复制品。”店主摸摸鼻子，“你要听我把话讲完嘛。或者看看这个，这个版画是威廉·布莱克当年为《经验》亲手制作的初版。”

“的确看上去很像，”Finch说着，“但是颜色太过鲜艳了些。布莱克制作的版本非常少，到1827年他逝世以前，前期的色彩比后期要暗淡，之后只有二十六部尚存，这个版本看上去比华盛顿国会图书馆的还要明亮些，显然不可能是初版。[注4]”

店主停下介绍店里满目的货品，转而仔细观察起了Finch，“啊，我看到了——一个行家。”他坐下来，“没有人会在城市里的一条大街上发掘金矿，而你，能在这里看出这些作品的门道，既然你确信这里的藏品一钱不值，那我要怎么帮你呢？”

Finch从口袋里掏出那张折好的报纸，他尽量忽略右肩转动时的酸痛。把报纸放到店主桌上的时候，顺便捻起一张放在名片架上的名片读起来：Sanderson艺术代理公司。[注5]

“这个展览上会展出一封信，是1845年3月爱伦坡写给他在《百老汇日报》的一个朋友。那个时候正是爱伦坡过度批判朗费罗导致众叛亲离的时刻，在文学批评史上有其特殊的意义。”Finch停了一下，“如果我要通过你的代理公司收藏这封信……”

“据我所知这封信是非卖品。”店主Sanderson先生打断了他。

“据我所知潜在的买家不止我一个，或许你可以告诉我些关于其他买家的信息。”Finch无意在这件事上和眼前的这个人多做纠缠，他只需要一个名字，就能进一步查找他所要的信息。

店主犹豫着，显然不准备信任这个不请自来的奇怪的人，他作出送客的手势，小熊一下站了起来，顿时把店主吓得倒退了好几步。

投机者。Finch心中暗自做着猜想，作为一个（曾经的）富豪，他多少了解这个艺术品圈子里的猫腻。如果有个收藏家想要买一个16世纪葡萄牙从中国定制的青花小碗，很快他的代理商能卖出10件一模一样的东西，当然，它们都是赝品。或者有人试图收集齐一套沙俄时期法贝热珠宝工坊出品的复活节彩蛋，自会有人不惜冒着被捕入狱的风险从博物馆，美术馆里偷出来，只为了能将它们凑齐。那些代理商便是兼职的造假者，雇佣军，二道贩子，销赃人。他们寡廉鲜耻，但胆小惜命。真正这个圈子里的人身败名裂的不少，舞刀弄枪的却是寥寥。

Finch俯身取过店主桌子上的羽毛笔（笔尖是镀金的，还有雕花），蘸一下墨水，躬身在那张Sanderson艺术代理公司的名片背面写下一个电话号码。“信息才是我真正的领域，Moz先生。”

做这些的时候还要小心自己不能大幅异动的肩膀和胳膊，Finch尽量让自己的行动看上去流畅，门口铃声再次响起的时候他牵着小熊走出了这家古玩店，那串黄铜铃铛的响声在他背后的门关上之后还回响了一阵，他看了下表，刚刚11点。

下午的时候Finch找到一个唐人街的医师，实际上他是个南洋人，说广东话和带着口音的英语，并没有取得在纽约的行医执照，只是开了一家经营按摩正骨和替代疗法的小馆。Finch说服他帮自己清洗伤口换了敷料，又拿走些绷带，在那医生竭力推荐当归马勃乌贼骨刺猬皮伤药套餐的时候颤颤兢兢地拒绝了他。

期间他检查了两次手机，Finch在古玩店内表明已经知道Sanderson艺术代理公司老板就是纽约诈骗行为艺术业内有名的Mozzie先生，但Moz并没有如他所料的打来电话。

但Moz显然和Neal联系过了，通过监听的手机Finch能知道他们约在某个“老地方”见面，但他们的确小心翼翼，在电话里什么多余的信息都没有透露。最好有人能跟着Neal Caffrey，他想，觉察到有个员工是多么好的事情。或者Finch还可以黑进FBI的数据库，导出Neal脚环上的GPS信息对他来说一点都不难，但在目前这个阶段看上去稍嫌高调，他不确定撒玛利亚对信息的监控到底全面到什么程度，一旦任何一个环节没有掩盖好，他会把自己的新身份暴露。

他突然想起来Reese先生那天吹着刺骨冷风的清晨在两头隔离的桥上对他说过的那些话，只要他活着，他会来找他。Finch有些害怕，虽然在那个荒唐的审判中已经做好了向全世界公布自己“机器”建造者的身份，他已经有所觉悟，这样的一天是他如影随形的鬼魅，迟早会被身披黑袍手握镰刀找到，但他还没有做好准备，他搜肠刮肚自己的所有后备计划，没有一条说着Reese先生应该为他的罪过承担风险。他预感到如果这个隐藏身份暴露，Reese先生会找到他，试图救他，把自己仍进名为Harold Finch的危险之中。

所以他不能。

Finch再次查看了手机，三个小时，他还没有收到来自Moz或者Neal的信息。这或许是个好事，毕竟赢取一个目标的信任即使对于最高超的雅贼也绝非易事，现在正是他的大好机会。他还有机会退出，泯然众人，低调而安全地度过一些日子。

到了天色渐暗，Finch用一个肩部固定吊带稳住自己的右肩，买了些狗粮和方便的食物，都是小包装，鉴于他没有办法一次拿太多。他和小熊都没有吃午餐，幸好小熊贴心地没有抱怨。

Finch把狗粮倒入碗里，看着小熊狼吞虎咽，你看这就是小熊，忠诚勇敢，对于任何食物都热情满满，永不抱怨，他揉着小熊的耳朵，看来境遇未必能够改变本性，狗粮的牌子也不能。他欣慰地把微波食品热好，倒在盘子里，虽然看上去有些多此一举，他本可以就着包装吃，连盘子都不用洗，但他还是决定照顾自己无所用处的自尊，把塑料叉子和一把同样材质的塑料小勺摆在盘子两边，才动手把盘子里看不出形状，软绵绵、黏糊糊的东西一勺一勺吃了干净。

这处藏身地点在一个公共公寓里，进进出出是逃家玩朋克的孩子，没申请到学校公寓只能出来租房的穷大学生，失业的中年人，还有时运不济不得不打上三份工的单身母亲，鱼龙混杂的地方正符合他现在穷困的身份，起码这里是他做过最坏的打算之一，所以还保留着典型的Harold Finch气质，干干净净，朴素无华。晚上没有什么事情做，电视新闻滚动播放着，他本无意如此，只是每一个行在路上的亡命之徒似乎都有这种习惯。于是他放任新闻里讲着电力系统的维护资金和选举，纽约的破案率和犯罪构成，躺在一张行军床上仰望天花板，那里有条裂缝从顶上摇摇晃晃的灯那里一路延续到了墙角，楼上的大学生情侣恐怕正发生些少儿不宜的事件，随着姑娘的尖叫灯罩上的一点灰扑扑簌簌地往下掉，隔壁那户人家小夫妻的争吵声隔着墙壁还能听得颇为清楚，楼下想必是那群玩摇滚乐的在开趴体，有节制的鼓声震着地板。

Finch睡过更差的地方，他曾经直挺挺地和一具尸体一起躺在急症室外头充满尖叫和血腥味的走廊里，他们被简易担架从港口的爆炸现场送到这里，那个时候他整个后背都不能动弹，腰部以下都麻了，他想一截被砍下来任凭枯朽的木头一样左摇右晃地挣扎着从医疗小床上起身，乘着护士不注意瘸着腿离开了医院。直到后来他能找到理由看看自己的伤势的时候，他才感觉到疼痛，明明冷风还吹着，可他就是汗如雨下，把那件贴身的棉T恤都打湿了。

现在的状况和那时比简直如同天堂，他的肩膀已经得到医疗照顾，不去刻意触碰，他就能轻易忍受这些疼痛。Finch拉起被子，夜里降温让他放在外面的胳膊不太舒服，那种骨髓里浸着的不适让他难以入眠，他拍拍床单，小熊一下跳上了床，挨着他的肩膀，温暖一下子来了，他被小熊挤着动弹不得，很快就睡着了。

直到一通电话突然响起来，Finch一时没搞清楚那是几点，也许是午夜也许是凌晨，他对着电话愣了那么一下，很快接起来。

“我们需要谈谈。”Neal的声音说。

“当然。”Finch答。

他又一次选择投入那份“事业”里，他无比确定那个串线的电话是“机器”试图给他的另一个号码，当年和Nathan在图书馆里的时候就注定了这是他必然的路，他没有办法忽略，他、她、他们，人太多了，有些Finch也记不住，但他没办法重新让漠视回到他的思维里了。

Finch太老了，难以改变。

 

TBC

 

[注4]：威廉布莱克的《天真与经验之歌》目前的版本多是1815年之后排版固定的版本后期的版本比早期颜色更鲜艳，此版本的冲印版只有二十六部尚存，其中一个版本收藏于华盛顿国会图书馆。  
[注5]：Sanderson，身份艺术代理商，出现在408，Moz的化名之一。帮助Alex和Neal混进美术馆的后援。


	3. Chapter 3

第三章

 

Reese坐在吧台边，点了一杯波本威士忌。

琥珀色的酒倒在了小杯里，他本想让酒保倒一杯大的，不过现在他不确定自己有心情喝完眼前的这杯，所以也就没有提出异议。他拿起杯子，酒精引诱着把一点气味送入他的鼻腔，他犹豫着，放下了杯子。现在还不是很晚，酒吧里只有零星几个人，没有人玩台球，那个蓝色台呢的桌子褪了色，看上去像是积着一层灰。

他一直不排斥酒。这是好东西，尤其是对待思维，当觉得心绪烦乱的时候，酒精能让你变得迟钝麻木，清醒的人们都误以为思维敏捷才是优势，其实不然，如果你试过醉酒就会知道，在酒精把你的脑子弄成一片黑把身体放倒以前的似醉非醉才是真正的高潮，燥热的暖意从胃开始蔓延到全身，时间拉长变缓，你能听到你想听到的声音，忽略你不想听到的，周围的事物色彩斑斓，明艳动人。有时候他觉得每个人都醉醺醺的，这个世界才会美好。

但这份身心的愉悦也有代价，第二天的头痛和满身的酒气，他会心满意足地打着酒嗝，看着其他人面对他的时候不自觉地绕道而行。在他失去Jessica的那段日子，他从没数过每天喝掉几瓶，有钱的时候就买些口感好些的，如果没钱，他就拿货架上价钱最便宜度数最高的，他所有的理智在被酒精带走之前都用来做数学题，价格和喝醉的速度，时间长了他有了经验，总能在最短的时间里把自己弄到神志不清。

自从跟了Finch之后，他就没再那样喝过。

他仍然记得第一天见到Finch的时候自己的样子，前一天夜里没有睡，刚刚喝掉两瓶烈酒，还有没喝完的半瓶扔在地铁上，他揍了Finch的保镖，但他的手抖得厉害，注意力只能集中那么几分钟，要不是那群保镖们轻易放过了他，很快Finch就会发现他不过是在虚张声势而已。晚上的时候他想逼自己吃点东西，但他住处的冰箱里什么都没有，哦，还有一点棕色的液体。但那个绝对算不上是波本或者丹特酒那种正宗的棕色威士忌，那瓶子里的玩意儿喝着像马尿，闻着像建筑工地里用剩的香蕉水，越喝越觉得口干舌燥，但他停不下来，那个昏昏沉沉的天堂在召唤。

后来的事情你们都知道了。他把Finch按在墙上，他控制不住醉酒后刚刚苏醒的肌肉，感觉不到自己用的多大力气，他下意识地用手肘按住Finch的脖子，要是那个时候他用的不是手肘而是手掌，估计那个阔佬脖子里的钢钉早断在他的手心里了。他说话的时候声音也时高时低，都是前一天酒精的作用，他要多花好几倍力气才能说完一句话。这个时候他才意识到，那些无知无觉的愉快不过是在透支第二天的清醒。

后来他自觉地减少了喝的次数，他的工作风险太高，需要他每天都精力充沛，神智清晰，倒不是因为Finch对他有什么要求，实际上，Finch从来没有因为喝酒的时候找他谈过，但他已经承受不起一时放纵可能付出的代价。

Reese的手指在玻璃酒杯的沿口划过，现在已经没有号码，没有任务了，他穿回自己那件过于宽松的土黄色夹克，不需要黑西装和白衬衫，可以放松一些，就喝一杯。然而即使是最不清醒的酒鬼也必须承认，这种事情一旦开了头就觉无可能中途停下，酒是一个不屈不挠的对手，非得要把你神智消磨光不可。

他端起酒杯，没有喝，借着刻花玻璃的纹路看着这个酒吧里形形色色的人。吧台的另一头一个留着络腮胡的家伙已经干掉了4杯龙舌兰，正眼神惺忪地对付着第五杯；酒保无所事事地擦着杯子，眼神却飘向远离吧台的卡座那里。Reese顺着他的眼光，一个金发年轻姑娘正翻看手机，似乎在等什么人，她的短裙太短了，坐下来的时候大腿根结结实实地贴在了卡座黏乎乎的皮座椅上，大概是等得不耐烦，她还时不时地抖几下腿，白色内裤正好在这个角度若隐若现。

Reese挑眉，摇摇头，继续对付自己的波本。在他最终决定喝上一口之前，拿出手机看了一眼，旋即又觉得自己的这种行为有些多此一举，他们的假身份都是Root和“机器”安排的，他拿到了一台一次性手机，通讯录当然是空的，而Finch手里根本连手机都没有。他不知道怎么找到Finch，也许只能期待Finch联系他，Finch会联系他吗？

他最后还是放下了酒杯，一口未喝，他希望Finch联系他的时候，在他眼前的是个完美的自己。

酒吧门口的门铃响了下，一位褐色长发的女士走进来，高跟鞋踩在木地板上发出清脆的响声。酒保放下正擦到一半的杯子，轻轻吹了下口哨。和那个等人的年轻姑娘相比，她更丰满些，穿着得体的套裙，倒是和这间酒吧的风格不太一致。

年轻些的姑娘立刻收起了腿，站起身的时候还把短裙往下拉了拉，迎了上去。

“El，太好了，你来了。”

“为什么我们需要在这里见面？”被称为El褐发女士像是匆匆赶来这里，她把颊边的碎发拉到耳后。

“听着，El，你到底有没有考虑过我说的……”

“不要再提这件事了Alice，绝对没有可能。”

随后声音低了下去，褐发抓起手包准备离开，金发的年轻姑娘急追上，抓住她的手臂，力道大了些，带得她一阵踉跄。

酒吧门口几个穿黑皮夹克的人聚在一起，像是正犹豫要不要进来喝一杯。

Reese叹了口气，瞪了眼前一滴未动的波本一眼，他的下巴收紧——有时当他需要做些重大决定的时候他就会这样做，上一次他不自觉地做出这种表情Finch正试图说服他不要杀死一个议员，上上次他做出这种表情，他在一家飞往罗马的班机上，Finch声音焦急的出现在网络电话的另一头，问他要怎么处理三万英尺高空的一个相关号码。

他把那个小酒杯砸在吧台上，一些琥珀色的液体溅出来，他抽出一张纸币当作小费扔在杯子旁边，转身走出酒吧。

金发姑娘和褐发的还拉扯着手臂，从Reese的角度只能听到那个金发姑娘喊着几句“我也不想这样”，那几个穿皮夹克的男人很快围了上来。Reese看准时机，伸手拉过褐发的，正好躲过冲在最前面的人的第一下拳头。

“哦天哪。”

Reese把她拉到身后，专心对付眼前的几个打手，这个姑娘出人意外地只惊呼了一下就接受了被人盯上的事实，尽可能站到战圈的外沿。Reese扫了一眼几个人的站位，凶猛有余，但是各自凭的是蛮力，不是专业的打手，幸好。他一拳把打头的第一个击倒在地之后，暂时陷在剩下的两个打手的围攻中，其中一个试图同后面抱住他让他动弹不得，Reese顺势抬腿踹了在他正面挥拳的家伙的下体，同时用力后仰用后脑撞击在他身后那个的下巴，在他放松钳制的时候，转身对准他的鼻子，彻底把他打出战局，最后对着那个捂着下体在一旁打滚的补上一拳。

“你没事吧？”Reese随意拍着夹克上的灰土。

“呃……显然你已经解决了我的麻烦，我没事。”她说，侧身转过一个角度，展开一个微笑，伸手，“谢谢你。Elizabeth Burke，怎么称呼你？”

“叫我John就好。”他同她握手。

“不介意我问问你是做什么的？”她摊手，“你这么快就‘搞定’他们了。”

“不做什么，”Reese摸着下巴回答，他有一天多没有刮过胡子，想着自己的形象和现在的身份，“我以前算是从事保险业，不过最近刚失业。”

“哦，这个世道。”

“人不可信。”

“哎，可不是。”她苦笑下，指着已经跑远的金发姑娘的方向，“从这个展览开始Alice一直是我的助手，不敢相信她居然要我私下为展品寻找买家……我以为你是警察，便衣什么的。”

“我不是，”Reese耸肩，“但我偶尔帮助别人。”

“John，”在Reese转身走开的时候她叫住他，“你可以考虑下为我工作。”Elizabeth走上前几步，递上自己的名片，“这只是个临时工作，但是，你不是说你最近失业了吗，也许你会考虑下在我这里的展会做些安保工作，朝九晚五，干净西装，起码还能准时下班。”

Reese不置可否。

他的确需要一份工作。

他的账户里还有些钱，起码“机器”在制作新身份的时候不算太苛对他，他就和大街上任何一个面色灰白的失业中年人一样富有，勉强挨得过一个月的资产，如果省着点花可以再撑一个月，资产多得像个垃圾箱里的国王。Reese想起自己在别处还有些存款，毕竟他曾经的雇主如此慷慨，真的花到一个铜板不剩也是件困难的事，他租过银行里的保险柜，还买了几处墓地，当然里面都是他的备用计划，身份和资金，如果Finch知道这些有多少不知是个什么表情，只不过现在他们都在萨玛利亚的监视之下即使他动用这些也必须让这些收入看上去清白。

他在CIA执行卧底任务的时候也打过工，事实上，他的雇主们都对他的表现赞赏有加，兴许他也能像个正常的上班族一样每天早出晚归，抱怨下早晚高峰的堵车和快餐店里排的长队。他掏出通讯录和通话记录都为空的手机，想着应该给Finch打个电话，嘿你瞧，我找了份工作，你要不要来我这儿住，我还有些存款要不我养你？

他真的拨了号码，说：“是的，谢谢你Burke夫人，我需要这份工作。”

他挂了电话，没有第二个号码可以拨打。

 

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

第四章

 

“老婆？女友？还是前妻？”

Reese默默叹了口气，摇摇头。

“都没有？那你是不是gay？”

Reese白了他一眼。

“嘿兄弟，不是我说，这年头你这种人还真不多见。”那个和Reese并排站着穿着黑西装的大块头笑嘻嘻地说，“我可以把我妹妹介绍给你。”

Reese并不太想和他搭话，这个现在他不得不搭理的家伙和他同一班为Elizabeth Burke工作的展览会做安保工作，他叫Bob，个子只比Reese高了一寸不到，身板却宽了三倍，尤其是胸部以下到膝盖以上的位置，呈现梨形的身材让他想起Fusco，只不过他比纽约警察先生更大了一圈。

“你知道，她也不是我的亲妹妹，我们是表亲。”Reese尽量克制自己把注意力放在整个会场上，但是现在时间尚早，Elizabeth在忙着最后布置的细节，展板的位置被工作人员挪来挪去，他们这些负责安保的人员两个一组在各自位置待命，给了Bob喋喋不休说他那些家长里短的绝好机会，“Amy。”

“什么？”

“她叫Amy，”Bob头凑过来一些，“高中的时候还当过拉拉队长，追她的男人能坐满两间礼堂，后来去拉斯维加斯上的大学，混过一阵日子，打过很多份工，姑娘一个人不容易，你明白我说的吧？不过这你不用担心，看你其实长得也挺帅，而且有我在，绝对能帮你插个队什么的……”

Reese深吸口气，无比期盼能从Bob身上找到一个静音键，实在不行，关机或者休眠也行。

就在布展几乎完成的时候，一个穿着灰色条纹西装，系着一条少见金色领带的中年男人和另一个带着毡帽系着细领带的年轻人走进来。Reese不得不承认在他的思路里，翻檐毡帽是上个世纪的东西，是穿着米色风衣的Rick Blaine们[注6]，或者Scottie Ferguson[注7]那样的旧派绅士们的行头。在以前他恰巧认识的能把这毡帽穿戴出气质的人只有Finch一个，在他心里Finch也的确是那种复古风潮的，哦，别误会，他可没有嫌弃Finch老土，而是Finch自有那种与时代脱节的绅士风度和骑士精神，衬着他的气质像文艺复兴时期的肖像画。而这个年轻人完全不同，他的帽子戏法带着从街头到宫廷通行的圆滑，像达利的作品一样特立独行却让人瞩目。

“请出示展会邀请。”Reese拦住了他们。

“哇哦。”年轻的那个吹了声口哨，露出一脸幸灾乐祸的表情。

中年男子皱了下眉头，像是对这个情景有些出乎意外，但并没有不悦，他冲着展会里面忙碌的Elizabeth喊了声。

“Hon，你们来了？”Elizabeth踩着突突突的高跟鞋一路小碎步来到门口，抱住灰色条纹西装，送上个轻吻。“欢迎来捧场。”她接着转头对旁边的礼帽说。

Bob把Reese拉到一边，像教训个不识泰山的后辈。“那个，是Peter Burke探员，是Elizabeth的老公。”

“探员？”

“是啊，FBI探员，据说是厉害的那种。”

“是嘛？我以为FBI都穿廉价的黑西装。”

“我们才穿黑西装呢，”Bob咯咯笑起来，拍拍Reese，“白领犯罪科，我也不太明白到底是干什么的，不过看这身打扮应该混得不错。”

“另一个呢？也是探员？”

“应该是吧，叫Neal Caffrey，经常看他们一起出现。”

“他配枪吗？”

“为什么这么问？”

“Caffrey穿紧身西服，如果他配枪，无论是用背带式枪托还是挂在腰里的枪托都会多少显出些轮廓，所以探员都喜欢宽松的西服。但是你看他的裤腿，他脚踝那里藏了东西，警察的备用枪都爱藏那儿。”

“从来没注意过。”

Peter和Neal在展会里转了两圈，显然不是公事，因为Peter一直把手搭在自家老婆的肩头，笑眯眯地听El讲解展出的爱伦坡1833年10月第一次刊登短篇小说《瓶中手稿》的《游客报》，“推理小说的创造者”，“科幻小说的第一人”，Neal插嘴，他们走过几个展台，又在一副拜伦爵士《恰尔德·哈罗尔德游记》的铜版画前面驻足，那张图已经发黄，四角还有些隐约虫蛀的痕迹。“1825年的原版封面。”Neal Caffrey赞叹。他们又走过放置比亚兹莱的《莎乐美》插图几个展柜，每次Neal都能像小学生抢答一样解说每一件展品背后的故事，直到Peter面露不悦地把他从展柜前面扯开为止。

Neal像个被赶走的小狗，他摊手做了个无奈的动作，离开正粘在一起的Peter和Elizabeth，自己在展厅里一路晃来晃去，最后停在一排柜子前面仔细看着。

“那边的柜子里是什么？”Reese问。

“不知道，不关心。”Bob摆摆手，“反正他是Elizabeth的朋友，不用管。”

Reese忍不住注意Neal的动作，他掏出手机对着眼前的展柜迅速拍了几张照片，在Peter和El注意到他在做什么之前匆忙把手机塞回口袋里。他不仅仅是在看展品，也在看展柜，他的手放在展柜的锁扣上反复检查，然后低头察看了这个柜子四个角上的红外传感器，然后退开一步，环顾四周的监视探头。这些动作太过不同寻常，Reese假装绕路去巡视，走过去看了一眼引起Neal如此兴趣的展柜，展品标签上写着“爱伦坡信件手稿，1845年3月，爱伦坡故居博物馆藏”。Reese不敢靠得太近引起怀疑，他假装望着一面展柜的方向，通过柜门的反光监看Neal的动作，在看到他脚踝上一闪而过的红光的时候Reese忍不住皱眉回头，却几乎和Peter撞上。

“嘿，你在这儿干什么呢？”FBI探员退后一步，好脾气地笑笑。

“只是，例行巡视。”Reese压低声音，尽量显得谦虚低调。

“哦亲爱的，这个就是我上次和你说到的John，他一个人对付了三个小混混。”Elizabeth插上来，高兴地介绍他们认识。

“谢谢你，救了我老婆。”Peter一脸真诚，和Reese握手。

Reese尽量让自己不要表情太尴尬，现在这个时候成为一个FBI的“新任好友”可不是什么好事，他支支吾吾些类似“怎么能让一个漂亮姑娘遇到危险”之类的鬼话，弄得自己多少有些轻浮，他又说了些以前Finch和他提到过的珍本书的故事作为补充，好歹让自己看上去还靠谱些。

“作为一个保安，你知道得还真不少。”Peter说。

“只是个人兴趣。你的朋友才是真正的行家。”

Peter转身看了眼在大厅另一个角落的Neal，带着与有荣焉的骄傲神情，“当然，他是我的CI，搭档，是最好的。”

Reese挑眉，心想Neal脚踝上的就是传说中的追踪器了，一个行动没有自由的小偷会对眼前这个算不上最出彩的展品有什么样的打算呢？

然而Peter得意的样子在他眼前，却在Neal回头四顾的时候用一种超凡的速度收了回去。Peter撇撇嘴，即使他不承认，心里也早已认定（就像El和Moz曾经打趣的那样），他把Neal当成团队的一份子，一个家人，超凡的“猫咪特攻队”成员，他们是个完美的队伍——小贼、美女和妙探。Peter不多愁善感，也从不抱怨，所以他暗自感谢这些在他生命里出现的人，同事也好，对手也好，让他成为自己，而且无所不能。

他没有在这件事上多做纠缠，转而问El是否需要调查那个跑掉的助手Alice。“她可能不是第一次干这种事了，她或许是专门为私人收藏家找寻藏品的经手人。”这种人为了钱什么都能代理，少有没有犯罪纪录的。直到Elizabeth表示会加强整个会场的安保并且不需要自己丈夫介入一件未遂案件，Peter才恋恋不舍地结束这个工作时间摸鱼探班的过程，拉着Neal回FBI办公室。El拍着Reese的肩膀，走到另一边继续之前的工作。

“她也是棕发。”Bob说，努嘴向着Elizabeth的方向，“你喜欢棕发？”

“什么？”

“我表妹，Amy，也是棕发。”他嘿嘿笑着用胳膊肘敲了下Reese的身侧，露出一脸“我什么都懂”的表情，“你的菜，不是吗？不过如果你对她不好，我可放不过你。”

他们准时下班，临走安排了后面几天的夜间值班表，Reese是新人，永远抽中的是短签，被安排的后面几个晚上值夜，不过今天不用。Bob拍着他的肩膀要他和其他人一起去喝一杯，Reese无意和这些闹得太僵，勉强答应一起去酒吧。

他只点了一杯橙汁，看着其他人闹哄哄地搭讪吧台上一个染成粉色头发的姑娘，那姑娘扭过头去大约是不想搭理，他的两个同事贼笑着大声问“多少钱”，Reese终于看不下去，拉开了那几个同事，却听到那姑娘声音不大说“两百一次”。那两个同事哈哈大笑着搂着姑娘去了酒吧后面的小巷，Bob则把Reese拉到一边，用充满伏特加味道的口气拍着他的胸口，“哦哦，你是个好男人，John！！！Amy就交给你了！”

Reese甩开他，找个借口回了家，窄小的床垫让他的脚只能悬在床铺外面，他想起以前在图书馆里Finch郑重其事地对他说，你不是一个杀手，也不是一个怪人，你救人，你是一个好人。可是他睡着了，梦里却没有Finch，只有面目模糊的Amy表妹在一所平房外面，顶着阳光，她一只手挡在脸上，一只手撑着腰。“嗨亲爱的，你回来了？有个好消息，猜猜？”

他猜不出也不想猜，但Amy表妹的身体贴了上来，她踮起脚，乳房贴着他的胸膛，她没有穿胸罩，坚挺的两点乳首顶着他，她的手臂如同蛇一样缠绕着他，抚摸他耳后的碎发，嘴唇像夏天晒化的果子冻。

“是个惊喜，我怀孕了！”

Reese从梦中惊醒，冷汗连连，他一点也不想要Amy表妹，他只是无比想要他的Finch。

 

TBC

 

[注6]：Rick Blaine，电影《卡萨布兰卡》中的男主角。  
[注7]：Scottie Ferguson，电影《迷魂记》中的私家侦探。


	5. Chapter 5

第五章

 

Finch和Mozzie坐在Neal顶层公寓实木餐桌的两边，面前摊开的是展览会平面布置图，红外线探头的位置在图上被标成了红点，监控的位置被标成了蓝点。

公寓门“砰”地一下被推开，Neal匆匆忙忙，手里拿着一本封面已经从红色褪成褐色的旧书跑了进来，摔在桌子上，扬起一层浮灰。他拿起桌上的杯子喝了几口水，“怎么样，Moz？”

Finch记得这些旧书前天就躺在Sanderson艺术代理公司的古玩店墙角里，他翻开书页，用干净的手指触摸里面的纸张。

“这有些太新了，绝没有可能被当成1845年的信纸。”Finch说。

“当然不是这些内页。”Moz得意洋洋地解释，“这里面的内页都太新了，但是书皮确实地地道道的古物。”他接过Neal递上来的刀片，小心地从书脊处裁开，把和封面封底相连的那页纸剥离。那张纸并不大，已经泛黄，四角有些更深色的痕迹，但总体状况良好。“看看吧，这个宝贝有150年了，这里前后有两张，足够让我们做出两份赝品来。”

Neal掏出手机。“这个是我拍下来的实物照片。”

Moz推了推眼镜，这些照片有好几张，不仅有正面完整的视图，也有一些局部细节。他翻看一阵，指着照片开始自言自语，“这里有一些霉点，这里，有折痕，这儿，嗯，缺了一角……”

Neal又从一个矮柜的底层翻找一阵，拿出一个小玻璃瓶。“这瓶墨水里面碳含量很高，应该能够模拟出那个效果，但我们需要人为制造一点杂质，墨水不能太完美。”

“加上一点灰尘。”Moz说着，像一个调配魔药的巫师那样拿出一个小盒子，里面是细微的粉末状物，“这些都是用纸灰做的。”

“完美无缺。”

“是瑕疵得完美无缺。”Moz纠正。

“我们还需要笔。”

“1800年以后已经开始使用白金制的V型合金笔尖。”

Finch用左手托着下巴，看着眼前两个行家里手讨论如何“完美”复制一件1845年的一份信。“铱合金。”他喃喃自语。

Neal和Moz都转头看着Finch。

Finch被盯得一愣，他抬头看着两人一阵，喏喏地说，“威廉·海德·伍拉斯顿从1822年以后就开始用锡铑合金取代白金制作金属笔尖，1835年以后纽约的西门海德公司用的是铱制笔尖，铱制笔尖的硬度更高。”[注8]

“笔尖金属软硬程度会影响书写后的笔触变化。”Neal对Finch露出赞赏的神色，抬了抬眉毛，把手抱在胸前。

“我当然知道！”Moz为Neal这种多此一举的提醒有些小小的不满。

Neal抿嘴笑着，转身去准备描图用的灯箱和投影灯。

“如果我们就按照Hagen的要求，只是拿走那封信的话就不用这么麻烦了。”Moz有些抱怨。

“Moz，我们说好的，这件事不能给Elizabeth造成麻烦！”

“我明白，我明白，”Mozzie举起手，一副投降的姿态，“El也是我的朋友。不过，只要涉及你家猫咪探员你就是这副样子。我们现在说的是要用一个赝品骗过一个行家，你也承认‘荷兰人’制作的西班牙大胜利债券足以乱真，要是被他发现你准备偷一个赝品给他，我们就都完蛋了。”

“所以我们需要确保他看不出来。”他们转头看着Finch，“Curtis Hagen，业内的称呼是‘荷兰人’，现在他拿着我在Peter案子里伪造证据和盗窃威尔士金币的事当成把柄[注9]，要我帮他弄到这份爱伦坡手稿。这是我的过去在困扰我——他并不好对付，所以你现在退出还来得及。”

“我知道，”Finch说，“是我提议合作的，不觉得现在提议退出有些矫情了吗？”

啊，过去的困扰，Finch无比熟悉的句子。我们的过去造就了我们的今天，否定过去也就是否定现在，但Finch不会让“咎由自取”的宿命主义念头出现在他的脑中，比起结果论，他的道德理念更倾向于选择说，他们无法预知结果，只能活在不可掌控的现在试图窥看未来的一星半点提示，然后他们做出选择，承担后果，即使这后果已经超出了他们的预计。Finch自己不会逃避他的过去所演变的现在，但他也不愿意看着Neal用更多不可控制的十万谎言和犯罪去维护一个理应出现的正确的现在。即使是第一夫人米歇尔奥巴马也说过“不要让你的过去定义你的未来”，Finch不会用“错误代码”去定义任何一个人，只因人类会进化，会改变，每个人都值得第二次的机会，即使那只是如同暗夜迷雾中偶尔闪现的星辰般那点光明。

但在他们的进化之路上，只有本性是无可改变的。那些看上去无比类似的巧合的事情，似乎也有其必然，那是他们不可避免的选择。就像Finch选择介入这个事件，就像Neal最初选择伪造那份让Peter自由的供词，他们都不会后悔，毕竟人要怎么才能忘记自己的初心呢？能让鱼不游泳，让鸟儿放弃飞翔吗？

“好吧。”Neal拍了下手，“我们来过一下最后的细节和顺序。那个脚环的破解怎么样了？”

“我重新制作了这个同步信号发生器，”Moz拿出一个小巧的金属盒，“它可以和你的脚环信号同步，然后取代你的脚环切入警方的频率，发出GPS信号，你就不用受到那个两英里的限制了。”

“这不够好，”Neal摇摇头，“上次我用这个玩意儿出去了3个小时，Peter已经起了疑心，即使是我在家，同一个地点3个小时不上厕所不去厨房也挺奇怪的不是吗？”

“嗯，这我可以帮忙。”Finch不动声色地插话，“这个新的信号发生器不仅仅可以发送同步信号，它还有一个小型处理器，通过对这个处理器编程，我可以在不移动任何东西的情况下让GPS信号按照我们设定的路线循环移动，只要加入一些随机的偏移数据，FBI接收到的信号就会显示你在床上睡觉，或者踱步，或者在一个地方比如厨房停留，然后再循环到睡觉位置，以此类推。”

“太棒了。”Neal笑起来整个脸都在发光，“我会按照既定的计划，晚上潜入Elizabeth正工作的展览会。爱伦坡的手稿在第三展区的中央展柜。”

Moz接上：“然后我会在外面切断这个街区的电源，制造一起小的停电事故，红外探测和灯光照明都会中断，在会场的备用电源自动启用之前你有1分30秒的时间打开展柜的锁把手稿拿出来。记住你的动作要足够轻，因为在停电期间，带有独立外接电源的应急照明灯会启用进入待机状态，这些应急照明灯是声控的。”

“万一我们触发了声控应急灯，引来了夜班保安，我就完了。明白。”

“记住，Neal，一旦进入会场，没能按时到达预定位置，你死定了；1分半钟里没能拿到手稿，你死定了；如果搞出声响，引来保安，你死定了；最后，如果让你家猫叔知道了，你一样死定了！”

“谢谢，Moz。”

“不客气。”

“然后我会把真迹藏起来，把你弄好的赝品拿给Hagen。”

“难道Hagen不会怀疑你做什么手脚吗？”Finch问。

“他当然会。所以这份赝品必须足够好，起码在不借助任何辅助仪器检测的情况下，Hagen看出来这个是不是赝品，唯一的检测办法是利用气相质谱仪检测手稿上墨水成分和含量，”Neal说，指着Finch，“这个时候就需要你出场了。手稿被盗的新闻一但见诸各种媒体，Hagen就没有办法通过正常的渠道来检测手稿的真实性，我会暗示他只有某几个私立实验室可以有这样的设备。”

“当然，Hagen能找到和收买的实验员就是你。”Moz说，摊开手解释，“本来我可以来做这个角色扮演，不过Hagen认识我。我会把那里的真正的实验员引开，Harold你只需要告诉Hagen他拿到的那份爱伦坡手稿就是真迹就行。”

“Hagen满意了就会带着赝品离开，到那个时候我再把真正的手稿还给Elizabeth。”Neal说，“没有人受到伤害，我们也摆脱了Hagen。”

“听上去这个计划不错，”Finch皱着眉想了一会儿，“但是你也说过Hagen是受到雇佣来偷这份爱伦坡手稿的吧？那个真正的幕后人迟早会发现Hagen拿到的手稿是赝品，那个时候要怎么办呢？而且一旦你把真品还给Elizabeth Burke，‘荷兰人’发现被骗，一样会回来找你麻烦。”

Neal和Mozzie对视了一眼。

“呃……”Neal尴尬地挠着自己的眉毛，“Harold说得对，我们得想办法彻底摆脱这件事才行。”

“除非你有什么提议？”Moz望着Finch。

他笑了，他有。

Neal转身去接一个电话，他轻笑着说“马上到”，一面匆忙穿上外套拿起帽子，只来得及向Moz摆摆手就出门而去。Moz叹口气，感慨着Neal对他的猫咪探员随叫随到的状况已经变本加厉，一边往那份赝品手稿上刷上一层化学药品。

“他都快不记得自己是谁了。”Moz抱怨，头都没有抬。

时间不早了，Finch从Neal的顶层公寓离开，夜空被城市的灯光弄成了棕红色，霓虹灯的反光映照在路面。加缪在他的散文里写，八百万人口、钢筋水泥的气味、建筑者的疯狂，而那直插云端的却是寂寞。人有时需要放逐。然而Finch不确定这种说法是否正确，人类的潜意识是宝贵而隐秘的东西，有些人在漫无目的的游荡中自会走到那条既定的路上去。无论他们的归宿是画家或者是窃贼，先知还是罪犯——那些都不重要，都不过是一个商品的标牌——如果他们真的找到自己，那就是他们的命运，他们的职责便是坚守，永不停歇，全心全意。

 

TBC

[注8]：实际上1845年之前羽毛笔还一直流行，之后正式被金属笔尖的钢笔取代，但金属笔在1822年之后就已经有量产产品。所以，我也不知道1845年爱伦坡用的到底是金属笔还是羽毛笔，但是介于爱伦坡当时已经盛名在外，想必他是绝对买得起金属钢笔的，所以这里就按照这样写。  
墨水笔的历史：http://baike.baidu.com/link?url=8lzy_LUWjZsOBkUDcUTODfNzqRumxcBxvSpNcHGdxs9k8KDu9SJ9tkHRlPhkQ7V2zywQDMwUKnmeoZwEWUOyz_  
[注9]：White Collar S501中剧情，Peter被人陷害谋杀，Hagen提议Neal假造一份供述让Peter的案子不用进入公诉程序，同时让Neal帮他盗取威尔士金币。


	6. Chapter 6

第六章

 

Reese走完一圈回到监控室的时候Bob在吃炸鸡。一个纸盒里还剩下两只鸡腿半份薯条，纸巾被揉成一团透着油光丢在角落。

“你到底考虑过了没有？”Bob问，说话的时候炸鸡外面裹着的面粉油炸而成的碎屑从他的嘴里喷出来，弄脏了眼前的监控台。

“考虑什么？”Reese假装不明白，皱着眉看着Bob的吃相，拿着手里的值班用文件夹当作掸子，把油腻腻的碎片勉强扫到地上。

“当然是和我表妹Amy见个面！”

“没空。”Reese翻了个白眼，“这不是你们把我排到晚班的么？”

“唔，等你这班一值完……”Bob说着，往嘴里又塞上一些薯条，“我跟你讲，你需要个女人，而女人，需要个家庭。”

“你从哪里看出来我需要女人的？”

Bob耸耸肩，连着鼓着的腮帮子都一起抖了抖。“男人都需要女人。长期的，短期的，谁管它，总之有个女人就行。”

“我以为你会跟我说什么命中注定的另一半什么的。Amy是你的表妹啊。”

“是没错，但是——”Bob解释着，“女人是一个标志，一种成功的象征。只有失败者才需要花钱去酒吧后面的巷子里打炮，而成功的人从来不需要花钱买‘性’。”

“非常势利的理论。”

“我跟你说，女人也是这样——她们需要家庭，有家庭的女人看上去更成功，这个社会觉得结了婚的职业女性才是精英，才不管她们的家庭是否幸福呢。”

“真残酷。”

“没错宝贝，这就是个残酷冰冷的世界。”他又塞了几块薯条，“你难道没有想象过吗，有个什么人晚上睡在身边，彻底摆脱那种不稳定的生活状态，从此有了老婆孩子和性高潮。”

Reese送出今天晚上的第二个白眼。“我以为‘什么人’和‘稳定’不重要，‘那个人’才重要。”

“哦天哪，你别告诉我你还相信什么‘一生真爱’之类的鬼话！”

Reese没搭理他。

“你来真的？哦，天哪。来，说说看你的理想是什么样子的？一见钟情？还是大街上偶尔的一回头？”

“是你会觉得和对方是同一类人，即使外表差距再大，内在都是同一类人。”

Bob哈哈大笑起来，一嘴没吃干净的薯条和鸡腿碎屑都掉了出来。“你说得好像只要本质一致，警察就能爱上小偷，富翁就能爱上穷鬼似的。”

Reese不置可否。（兴许呢？不过我不是穷鬼喂！）

“坐下，我们有一整夜可以好好谈谈你的过时的爱情观。”

“呃……我觉得我应该再去巡视一遍展厅。”

“我们有监控探头，坐在这里和巡视是一回事。”监控屏幕闪了两下，变成了一片黑。Bob拿出手机拨号，“这个街区停电了，”他宣布，拍了下Reese的肩膀，“别紧张，我们有备用电源，1分半钟就能恢复。”

“我还是展厅确认下。”Reese坚持。

 

Neal站在放有爱伦坡手稿的玻璃展柜前。

“告诉我什么时候可以动手Moz。”

蓝牙耳机里的声音被调整得不高不低，Moz的声音可以清清楚楚地传入他的耳朵。“不要悲伤地沉迷于过去，因为它将一去不复返。明智地改善现在。一切都属于你，去迎接你憧憬的未来吧，无需恐惧，意志坚定。”[注10]

“……Moz？”

“在你拿走它之前我只是确保你体会到了这份手稿的艺术地位。”

“Moz，办正事。”

“好吧，准备好，我要拉电源了。3——2——1——”

Neal把一个笔形小手电咬在嘴里，腾出手对付眼前的玻璃柜。

电源灯灭掉的红外探测仪。

黄铜锁头。

锯齿拉条。

没有声响地移开玻璃挡板，Neal带着胶皮手套的手触摸到了爱伦坡那份泛黄脆弱的手稿，他拿出一个塑封文件套，把纸页小心地放进两片塑胶之间，卷起放进一个小型画筒。

一道手电筒的弧光闪过。

这个不在他的设想里，实际上，他还没来得及发出一点儿声响就已经引来的展馆里的保安。Neal赶紧把画筒的口拧紧，背在背后，但是他嘴里叼着的小手电掉了出来，在大理石地面上发出“叮”的一声脆响，又在如冰面反复打磨光滑的表面上一路滑倒墙角。一个圆形的光斑正好照在他的脸上

“Bob，报警，赶快。”Neal听到那个穿制服的身影说。

Neal放弃取回那支小电筒，他一拳砸在身边的玻璃柜上，发出一声巨响，柜门玻璃砸成了碎片掉落一地。就在此时，整个展厅的应急照明灯收到声控信号，突然点亮，展室里顿时被一片白光笼罩，Reese不得不眯起眼抵挡，Neal乘着这个机会转身溜到门口。

“Bob，前门有自动锁，我去后门那里。”

Neal躲在后门一个黑暗的角落里。

“Moz你在哪儿？这个时候你应该按计划过来接我。”

“抱歉Neal，我们本来的计划是到第二天才有人发现手稿被盗的，而不是现在！这个街区已经被警察挤满了，我没办法过去！”

“Caffrey先生，请尽快到后门出口街角第二辆车，我有把握避开警方和监控。”Finch的声音切入Neal的耳机。

Neal冲到门口的时候Reese几乎同时赶到，Neal也许是个贼，但更多的时候他自认是个艺术品鉴赏者，画家，工艺匠人，论体型或者格斗，Reese都占了上风。在他几乎扯住Neal的那一刻，他听到那个他本该十分熟悉的声音——

“Mr. Reese——”

Reese想过的大街上的一回头，就像Bob笑话他的那样，在拥挤的城市街道，每个人都无足轻重，他们都是过客，隐身于茫茫人海，在人群中默默无名，但是就在那一刻，他们回头，找到彼此，就像曼哈顿的悬日，在那一刻飘浮的云朵和掠过的飞鸟都停格，阳光穿越整个城市，从西到东，铺洒所有的街道，周围的高楼变成一片灰黑的布景，那些光芒是他眼里唯一的东西。最疯狂的，最理智的，最深情的，最绝望的，都不是他们，他们只是茫茫无常中的两个质点，只有彼此作为参照才能证明自己并不孤独存在，他们才是彼此的坐标。

小鸟飞走了。

 

咳咳，抱歉让这些浪漫主义的描述突然充斥于这些本该紧张理智的描述之中，因为如果说这么多年的特工生涯还没有消磨完全我们的Reese先生那些善良天性和温柔的本质的话，那多少因为这个被称为John Reese的骨骼里深植的是从父系继承而来的勇敢与保护以及从母系那里继承而来的坚忍和温柔。不幸的是，这些品质从他还是个军人起就被嘲弄过无数次，他的同袍，导师，教官把这些称之为软弱，是他成就中的阻碍。比如现在，他本可以抓到那个半夜偷窃手稿的小贼，他却意外地让那家伙从他的手指缝里溜走，他的缺点，他的不足，但最近几年有些不同了，在John Reese每天畅饮酒精的时候他不会思前顾后，现在他救人，三天处理一个号码，偶尔休息，散步遛狗，坐在中央公园的长椅上的时候，他会质疑那些被嘲笑的过去，看看他现在的生活吧，如果他的弱点，他的缺陷能给他这样的愿意为之付出所有的生活，如何还能称它们为不足呢？

Finch说他不是一个杀手，不是一个怪人。哦，Finch，他想问他，你雇佣我来当个保镖，或者侦探，为什么又如此执着要把我形容成一个会同情会爱的普通人呢？那只会降低他的效率，拖慢他的步伐。

Reese看着那个他熟悉无比的身影在他面前没再说一句，拉开车门，带着他正追逐的小贼绝尘而去。

 

 

Peter敲了门，几乎立刻门就开了，一个穿着白衬衫，卷起袖子到手肘位置，没有系领带领口大开着的Neal Caffrey迎接了他。

“现在是凌晨3点，Peter。”

有那么一秒，FBI探员真的内疚起来，心想是不是叨饶了自家顾问的休息或者是坏了他什么春宵一刻的美事，不过仅仅一秒钟探员就回过神来，凌晨3点的Neal Caffrey还穿着衬衫，桌子上还有一瓶开封的红酒。Burke探员使劲把视线钻入开着的门缝，往里巡视一圈。“有姑娘躲在你房里么？”

“没有。只有Moz和另一个朋友。”Neal说着，干脆拉开了门，放他进来。

里面灯火正明，完全没有凌晨时惺忪的睡意，Mozzie和另一个带着眼镜的中年男人坐在Neal的餐桌上，面前各摆了一个红酒杯，还有几本灰扑扑的旧书和一些图册状的东西。

“晚上好，制服哥，有什么可以帮你的吗？”Moz看上去完全人畜无害。

Peter打量了下另一个，看上去不像是有战斗力的恶徒，倒是一副学究气质，而且他和Mozzie一样都带着黑框眼镜。

“有个案子，Neal你得跟我去现场。”

“没问题。”Neal顺手取下挂在门边的外套。

“等等，你们凌晨不睡都在干些什么？”Peter的疑心起了来，他反而走到餐桌边拉开一把椅子自己坐下。

“呃，我们在讨论弥尔顿的《失乐园》是否受到其自由主义哲学观念的影响的问题。[注11]”Moz说。

“就这些？讨论了一晚上？”FBI探员还没有要走的意思。

“还有亚当和夏娃在伊甸园里吃的知善恶树的果实到底是不是苹果。”Finch说。

“嗯？”探员来了兴趣，“那到底是不是苹果？”

“……”Finch环视一下，看着Neal皱眉，Moz瞪着他，谁都不准备开口救场的样子，“介于耶和华是希伯来人的神，而亚当夏娃生活的伊甸园是耶和华按照自己的形象创造的，《圣经》记载伊甸园在东方，有四条河从伊甸流出滋润园子。这四条河分别是幼发拉底河、底格里斯河、基训河和比逊河，虽然后面两条河流如今已经不存在了，我们仍然可以推断伊甸园的位置就在如今的巴士拉附近，那里并不缺少水源但是全年中的旱季极度炎热少雨并不适合苹果树的生存，因此——椰枣和鳄梨更有可能。”

Peter几乎是楞着听完Finch一口气说出圣经故事和中东植物概况，“所以不是苹果？”

“呃……不是。”

他得到了答案，招呼Neal出发，临走又折了回来，“你叫什么名字来着？”

“Harold Nightingale。从事艺术品鉴定，这是我的名片。”他递上一张印制好的金色字体卡片，角落里是个Sanderson艺术代理公司的标志。

Peter接过来，反复翻看一阵后把名片塞进了西装胸口的口袋里，拖着Neal出门。

“为什么是Sanderson艺术代理公司？”在门关上的一刹那Moz就几乎惊叫起来，“万一制服哥去查这家公司你会暴露我的假身份的！”

“不会的。”Finch一点都不着急，“我已经帮你的这个艺术代理公司在系统里建好了全套正常营业信息，还有个门户网站呢。”他看了眼Moz一直都很夸张的表情，几乎是兴高采烈地咧嘴笑起来，“别客气。”

 

TBC

 

[注10]：本段来自1845年4月23日刊登在《百老汇日报》上因为爱伦坡和朗费罗之争而为朗费罗辩护的文章。  
[注11]：约翰·弥尔顿1644年出版《论出版自由》成为言论出版史上自由主义的里程碑。


	7. Chapter 7

第七章

 

Moz在按响门铃之前在玻璃的反光上最后检查了下自己的伪装，他带着一顶酷似强尼德普在《剪刀手爱德华》里造型的假发，一副约翰列侬式样的圆框眼镜，一身连体白色工装服。

“你好，Nightingale先生，”Moz对着穿着西装三件套正准备出门的人说，“我是FDA特别调查员，请问最近您是否留意到了在最近这四个街区内出现的小型大肠杆菌爆发疫情？”

“完全没有留意。”那位先生紧了紧领带，“你看，我连早饭都没有吃，正要出门，赶时间。所以，有什么事请快点说好吗？”

“先生我们正在收集这四个街区的数据，请您填写这张问卷调查表。”Mozzie一本正经地摊手说，“我建议您可以坐下来顺便把您的早餐吃了。与此同时，我需要检查下您家厨房的基本卫生状况。”

Nightingale先生无奈地叹口气，打开门把Moz放进门，引他坐到餐桌前。

Moz从一个银色的手提箱里拿出那些奇奇怪怪的电子检测仪，看着Nightingale先生坐在餐桌前一边对付一碗麦片粥一边拿出原子笔填写那份“问卷调查表”，“等我有了初步检查结果就会告诉你，只要十分钟我保证。现在——祝你胃口好。”

十分钟后，当Moz看着脸色惨白的Nightingale先生捂着肚子的时候，他竭力不让自己看上去太幸灾乐祸。

“Nightingale先生，如果您有任何不适，建议您尽快就医。”

他走出这所房子，发了一条只有两个字的短信：“搞定”。

一个不错的早晨。

 

从一杯咖啡开始。

清咖，装在印有FBI标志的黑色马克杯里。那是FBI专门给“客人”的杯子，足足有半打，放在咖啡机旁边，可以随意取用。如果是嫌疑犯，就没有这么好的待遇，他们一般只能喝到纯水，装在两只叠在一起的一次性纸杯里，有的时候他们也会去自动贩售机里买上一罐可乐，这样的花招用来对付青少年很有效果。

Peter把黑色马克杯放在Reese手边。

他们坐在一间类似会议室的玻璃隔间里，显然即使Reese在之前过去的几个小时里惜字如金，FBI还是把他当成关键证人而非内贼来处理。Peter Burke，探员，FBI白领部门的主管，他只是和Reese聊了几句家常就在一边不再提问，直到Elithabeth Burke也赶来，和自己的丈夫拥抱，在一旁和Jones探员一道说着些什么。

Neal Caffrey一直站在最外圈。在和Reese视线交接的一刹那，Reese觉得他捏了下自己的帽子。

“被盗的手稿是爱伦坡1845年3月给《百老汇日报》编辑的一份信，展出在第三展区，最中央的玻璃展柜，四周都有红外线保护装置，还有传统的玻璃展柜锁。”Elizabeth说。

Peter点了点头，搂住Elithabeth的肩膀。

Neal的眼神跟随着Peter的动作。

实际上Jones探员也是。

但是也有不同。这么多年里Reese有了些经验，他想之所以在之前的几个小时里一直是由那位Jones探员给自己做笔录无非因为Peter Burke是个白领部门的主管，同时又是一个利益相关人。一个主管亲自关切一桩盗窃案，有些太过隆重，何况因为他的妻子，没人希望FBI被描述成一个拿着纳税人的钱专接私活的低方。但是Jones探员频频回头去看Peter的眼神让Reese觉得像是一个等着家长表扬的12岁小孩，没错了，即使不参与，Peter仍然是这栋楼里说话最作数的那个。

“你还能想起来点什么吗？”Jones问。

“抱歉，我已经都说了。”Reese答。

“如果你看到那个小偷的脸……”

“当时应急灯被突然点亮，我下意识地闭眼了。”

Jones泄气般地叹口气，又回头看了Peter一眼。

整整五个小时，他们坐在这间会议室里把整个事件回顾了三遍，除了清咖什么都没有吃，看得出来连这里的探员们也极度渴望在这个早晨能够尽快吃上一个可颂或是一块松饼。

“现场没有发现指纹，无论谁干的，肯定戴了手套。我们毫无线索，Peter。”Jones叉着腰。

“毫无线索？也未必。”Peter说着，带着他一贯的沉着的表情，钩钩手指。

当然Reese注意到Neal像只受到召唤的小狗那样乖乖跟了上去，他想如果Jones探员也有一条狗尾巴的话它现在一定也在晃个不停，不过显然有个先来后到，Peter身边的位置已经被Neal先占了。哦天哪，Reese简直不敢相信如果他和Finch再养一只小狗的话会是什么样的情形，小熊是那样一个极度想要表现的好孩子，他会和新来的小狗争宠吗？所以你看在Reese心里，虽然曾经向往，但小孩和宠物都是累赘，是责任。要是Finch知道那个时候Reese一瞬间动过收养Leila的念头不知会怎么想，他是那么理智的一个人，不做白日梦，不憧憬未来。那些号称能够解读两性差异的专家们试着用一些简单粗暴的理论说服大众男人都是些活在当下不顾将来的动物，但事实是有时候男性也会规划未来，比如当他在一个墨西哥的酒店里想和什么人共度余生的时候。后来他的规划发生了一点变化，他想过和Finch在图书馆里养一个小孩和一只宠物，三岁以前那孩子都会骑在大狗的背上把它当成一只小马，当然要是没有小孩也行，反正他们已经有了一条狗。也许以后有朝一日他们会在一个小房子里安家，哪怕不是在图书馆，他对那一屋子发霉的书墨味没什么好感，呃，请注意不是他对图书馆没有好感，而是如果有得选择他会选一处普通一点的地方，比如他们在华盛顿住过的那处公寓就不错。他们可以在早晨一起醒来，Reese会做煎蛋，当然更有可能的情形是他们俩一起赖在床上，饿着肚子，但谁都懒得动，Finch和他贴在一起，软得像块涂满黄油和炼奶的烤吐司。

“你说过之前街区发生了停电，导致展馆内闭路电视和红外监控失效是吗？John？John！”

Peter的话打断了Reese的思路，把他从充满奶香的幻想中生生拉了出来，这不能怪他，毕竟他还没有吃早餐，他抬手摸摸自己的眉毛。“是啊。”

“这个街区的电闸在路边上，从断电到展厅备用电源启动只有不到两分钟，一个人根本来不及完成进入展厅开锁拿到手稿的全过程。你知道这说明什么吗？”

“他至少有一个同伙。”Neal答话，“干得好Peter！”

“现在我们应该换一种角度来思考这个案子，如果这是一个团队，能够这样精确潜入展厅，为什么不拿比亚兹莱？为什么不拿乔治拜伦？为什么不是威廉布莱克？”

“你的意思是……”

“爱伦坡手稿并不是这个展览里价值最高的东西，为什么要处心积虑地偷它？”

“我也想知道……”Neal喃喃自语。

“El，你说过有个助理之前提议过给手稿找买家是吗？”Peter正在兴头上。

“呃，是的，叫Alice。但是亲爱的，你们都还没有吃早餐，要不要稍微休息下？”Elizabeth提议。

“哦，那我要去补眠。”Neal说。

Elizabeth走上来，像个姐姐那样亲切地拍了下Reese的肩膀，“你也去休息下。”

Peter完全浸在自己信心满满的新线索里，埋首于电脑和文档，他挥挥手，完全放任Neal出了门。

Reese也得以离开，他现在需要点东西填满自己空空的胃，也需要一些睡眠，好让他从Finch不再联系他却参与了一场盗窃案的胡思乱想里解脱出来。天气转暖让阳光看上去像是华夫饼上的焦糖酱，他把西装外套拿在手里，只穿着衬衫，虽然偶尔的风还是有一些冷，但那是没有恶意的。他拿出手机，发现了不下一打未接电话，都来自Bob，昨天是Bob先完成了口供。Reese翻完所有的未接电话，不知道应该失望还是心存希冀，街对面的的餐车上咖啡的白色水雾升腾，不少人正在排队。他想了想，最终给Bob回了一通电话，告诉他自己今天晚上休息，事实上展览馆只是歇业了半天就重新安排了安保措施恢复对外开放。Bob抱怨着自己也被强制休假了，幸好El是个好雇主，起码不用担心失业补偿，然后他又叨叨Amy表妹的事情，问Reese有没有空出来。

Reese确实是犹豫了一会儿才拒绝，理由是他很累，有其他事情要处理。阳光开始越来越强烈，他眯了下眼睛，想着这一片强烈的光线下要如何睡得着，但还是胡扯着他的情人是自家的床垫的鬼话打发走了Bob。他收起电话，然后又打开，最后确认一遍未接电话清单，才失望地把手机塞回口袋里。

对面的小餐馆早餐时间还没有过去，放大的菜单就贴在玻璃上对外招摇，Reese决定过去点一份本尼迪克蛋，不管他们家的手艺如何。他匆匆迈开长腿，空空如也的胃让他觉得整个身体都是空旷的孔洞，他没有难过失望，只是呼啦啦的风在他身边吹了一遍又一遍。

他想他确实需要一个目标，哪怕在他的日常之中，他不习惯站在人群之中无所事事。以前有号码，号码们就是他的目标，他的目光就落在号码的身上，跟踪他们，围着他们的生活转；没有号码的时候，他的目标变成了Finch，他时不时就把目光放在自家老板身上，跟踪他，围着他一圈一圈。现在每个人经过他的身边，他们都是平等的，无趣的，灰白的，每个人的脑袋上只有一行字，不相关，不相关，不相关。

Reese太过淹没在城市早间的洪流中以至于完全没有留意角落里的人影。

“我想我应该谢谢你？”Neal躲在墙角的阴影下，还带着那顶格格不入的帽子。

Reese反手扭过Neal的肩膀，一直把他推到墙角。这完全是他下意识的应激反应，只不过一秒钟，Neal就被他按在墙上，脸贴着灰不拉叽的水泥墙，帽子掉在地上。等Reese意识到自己的行为，他一下松开了Neal，看他踉跄了一下。“我现在还没有搞清楚为什么不把你供出去，你最好找个好理由。”

“嘿嘿，放松，大个子。”Neal及时站直了，拍掉衣服上刚弄上的灰尘。“Harold是你朋友？”

Reese咬咬牙，没回答。

Neal的脚尖划拉了几下地面。“Peter是我的朋友，Elizabeth也是，他们是我在这里最重要的人。（其实Moz也是，不过Neal决定把这半句吞回肚子里。）我不能直接告诉他们，但是……我不会让这件事伤害到他们。”

“但愿。”Reese说。他不是不信任Neal的话语，反正如果Harold信任这个人必有其自己的理由，他只是不相信世间的事情都能如预期般美好。

Neal从怀里掏出一个大信封塞到Reese手里。“今天晚上，8点以后再把这个信封交给Elizabeth。”他看着Reese，强调，“一定要晚上8点以后，亲手交给El。”

Reese评估着Neal这举动的意思，接过了信封。

 

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

第八章

Finch在天蒙蒙亮的时候刚刚睡下，他神经里的兴奋劲儿还没有过去，让他觉得他正精力充沛，无比期待那场橙红色的日出。

小熊也很激动，显然一天没有见到Finch以及被关在屋子里整整20多个小时让他有了很多时间睡觉，到了Finch回来的时候他热情地上去迎接，尾巴扇得像Finch那辆车上大雨里坏掉的雨刷。Finch弯腰去拥抱他，小熊也站起来，他们都快一样高了，不安分的狗狗把前抓牢牢扒拉在Finch的胸口，他呜呜叫了两声，伸舌头把Finch的脖子和下巴舔了个遍。

Finch花了点时间在摆弄电脑上，放机器在那里自行运行程序的时候他起身为明天挑选行头，他哼哼着一首《今夜无人入眠》一边挑出一件旧蓝布衬衫，这里没有准备洗烫衣服的设备，他只好把热水壶从煤气炉上取下，用水壶的平底把衬衫领口烫平。右手还用不上力气，差点把水壶打翻，Finch小声抱怨一句，又重新恢复哼哼《图兰朵》的调子，不过因为一边干活儿一边哼歌，声音时高时低，估计没有其他人能从这荒腔走板的哼哼里听出调子。他把从Neal那里借来的领带拿出来，不太高调的褐色格纹款，可以让他更有些古旧的气质，这个时候他才注意到厨房角落里小熊的食盆里还是满的。这个能一口吃掉5块牛排的小狗今天连食盆里的一份狗粮都没有吃完。

“不吃东西可不是乖狗狗哦。”Finch指着小熊的鼻子。

小熊只是呜咽两下，没再发出声音。

“Reese先生又要抱怨你的饮食不规律了。”

Finch突然意识到那个刚刚出口的名字，他皱起眉想着他们到底也没能说上一句话。

准备好衣物的Finch把明天的计划重新在脑内走过一遍后终于平躺在小床上，他的背脊酸痛，但懒得挪动，然而他的精神还是振奋的，Finch把双手放在自己的肚子上，强迫自己休息，小熊在房间里转圈，脚步声哒哒哒，终于在他床头的位置停下来。他不知道Reese会怎么样，或者他对Finch和Neal的计划知道多少，他只是知道，Reese一直信任他，即使Finch曾经在他的面前头也不回地走上Root的车，即使德西玛对Reese说他才是他们致命的鄂尔多斯之旅的罪魁祸首，Reese从没从他身边走开。

小熊立起身子，把两只前爪和闹到搁在Finch的床头，贴着他的耳朵，非常轻微的呜声打着滚从他喉咙里的钻进Finch的耳朵。

肾上腺素从Finch的血液里冷却，他叹一口气，侧过头看着小熊，他用左手轻轻拍了拍床，小熊跳上来，窝在Finch的肩头。Finch抱过小熊，埋在他柔软温暖的毛皮里。

“我知道，我知道，”Finch轻声说，“我也很想他……”

起床的时候Finch才感觉到困难。

他大概就睡了两三个小时，当然他设定了闹钟，只是当闹钟响起的时候完全没能叫醒他，Finch当时陷在一个水面之下的梦里，他看到天际的光线从水面射向水底，他向光线伸出手，却被沉在水底。醒来发现原来不过是小熊在舔他的脸，他几乎要淹没在狗口水里，闹钟显然已经响了好几分钟。

他感激地拍拍小熊的头，给他的食盆重新满上，穿上那身好不容易弄平整，尺寸却不大对的正装。临出门的时候，他突然想起来什么似的回头，果然看见小熊紧紧追随他的脚步的目光，他俯下身去，给小熊一个温柔的拥抱。

“很快就会好的，我很快就回来。”他保证。

 

他跛着腿走不快，所以早就计算好了时间，等他到达实验室门外的时候正好离9点还有10分钟。他一刻也没有耽误，走到前台。

“我要前往Nightingale先生的办公室。”Finch说。“我是FDA的工作人员。”

“可是Nightingale先生要9点整才能正常来上班。”前台是个有些上了年纪的女士，有些清瘦的身材，深色的头发整齐地扎在脑后挽一个发髻，穿着一身藏青色针织套装，带着一个小巧的珍珠胸针，铭牌上的名字写着“Carol”。

“Nightingale先生病了，我们正怀疑有一场大肠杆菌疫情，他今天不会来上班了。”

“可是……我还没有接到通知。”Carol有些疑惑，“能让我看看你的工作证吗？”

“我需要检查他的工作环境，做些检查以排除这里有感染源的情况。”Finch解释着，他没有时间好好弄一个假证件，现在只能临场发挥，幸好也算锻炼了三年，现在他张口就来的本事早就胜过当年。“这些事情很紧急，我本人倒是不介意就在这儿等着，不过要记得千万别让别人进实验室，万一那里就是感染源呢？”

Carol女士犹豫了，转身拿出一份访客登记表。

“知道吗？2013年18个州爆发沙门氏菌疫情，278人因此感染。2011年欧洲爆发大肠杆菌疫情，13个国家超过2400人感染，”他凑近继续吓唬这个前台员工，“其中23个人死了……我们的职责就是尽快找出感染的源头。现在到处都是威胁，你知道的，滥用抗生素啊，重金属超标啊，大肠杆菌啊……”

Carol眉毛绞在了一起。“这个……这个大肠杆菌检查需要多久？”

“最快一个小时，如果发现疑似感染源会久一些。不过越快检测就能越快完成。”

“好吧，”她一想起那些繁殖的细菌和病毒就浑身发毛，“快开始吧。Nightingale先生的实验室在二楼左手边第一间。”

Finch走后不久，Carol才想起来她还没有见到这个FDA调查员的工作证，她看着眼前空白的访客登记表叹了口气，抬头却看见一个戴卷边帽子的年轻人带着另一个面色不善发际线堪忧的中年人走过来，她放下那份什么信息都没有填上的登记表，转头接待新来的两个人。

Neal让Hagen在门口等着，自己走到前台的位置。“嗨，我要去Nightingale先生的实验室，我的同事已经在那里了。”

“工作证或者访客登记，”Carol决心这次一定要公事公办，“填完之后沿那边的楼梯上去二楼左手边第一间就是。”

“你的名字是Carol是吧？”Neal假装正要填写那张表格，同时拿出他乖巧惹人喜爱的表情，“你的胸针很好看。”

“哦是吗？谢谢。”Carol抚摸着那枚胸针上的珍珠，笑起来，“那是我女儿给我的50岁生日礼物。”

“骗人！你怎么可能有50岁？”

“哦……呵呵。”

“你们这个实验室是不是背着FDA悄悄发明了不老药？”

“哦，哦……”Carol笑成了一朵花，“你真是个甜心。”

“等会儿我出来的时候还能见到你这样美丽的笑脸吗？”

“当然。”

Neal对自己的魅力自信满满，他招手让Hagen跟上，坦然走上二楼。

Carol高兴地拿出镜子整理自己的妆容，至于那个访客登记表……重要吗？

 

当Neal带着Hagen走进实验室的时候，Finch刚好及时在自己的衬衫外面罩上一件白大褂。

Finch看见Hagen站在门口，打量了实验室里各种各样的仪器，转头确认了下门口的铜牌，“Prof. Nightingale”的名字赫然在门上最显眼的位置。

“你就是Harold Nightingale？”

“正是。”

Hagen满是怀疑地上下扫过Finch，恨不得从他的配色土气的衬衫和领带，白色的褂子，学究气息浓重的眼镜里估出价来。“我和你确认过使用实验室仪器给一份文件作检验的事。”

“啊，是啊……”Finch面露难色，“请先付使用费。”

“什么？！”

“Hagen先生，我们都很清楚你要检测的是什么文件，”Finch摆出一副无所谓的态度，“如果你找得到别的什么人帮你检测文件而不是直接报警的话——需求决定市场。”

Hagen愤恨地从口袋里掏出几张纸币，心有不甘地看着Finch接过，数完之后一张张对着日光灯照了半天，终于露出满意的姿态，把纸币对折，塞进口袋。

Finch指着一台摆满整个整个台面并且连着一台电脑的设备。“这个就是你要的质谱仪了。我想不用我说明你也知道，这个色谱质谱仪的工作原理是利用连续的50-100ev电子流轰击样本，从而使样本中的各种物质，包括杂质，与色谱柱进行多次吸附、溶解、解析，由于各种物质的分子大小和化学结构都不相同，各种物质在色谱柱中的运行速度不一，它们会被分离出来，进入检测仪，得到色谱图。”

在Finch动手打开进样口的时候，Hagen几乎贴上来。

“Hagen先生，我知道你不放心我，不如你来放样？”Finch转身摆弄起了电脑。“正好我的胳膊摔伤了。注意旁边是离子源的加热系统。”

“这要怎么弄？”

“看到那里的一个玻璃台吗？把你的文档拿掉所有保护膜放上去，打开照明灯。哦，记住打开照明挡。”

“然后？”

“我在这台电脑上可以看见检测结果。”Finch妆模作样地打开一些文档窗口，几个图形曲线在屏幕上出现。“啊啊，”他哼哼着，“看看这个曲线，这里有一个峰值，嗯，看上去的确是爱伦坡的真迹……”

“呃，这里冒烟了，正常吗？”

“Hagen你干了什么？”Neal冲上去打开进样口，那份爱伦坡手稿已经发黑，冒出一股焦味，接着火苗也蹿出来。

“我说的是打开照明档不是加热档！”Finch补了一句。

一切都来不及了，手稿已经着火，古旧的东西烧出来的烟也带着刺鼻的气味，实验室里的火警警铃突然响了起来。

“紧急疏散！紧急疏散！”一个带着警棍的保安冲进实验室里，“快从防火梯到一楼！”

消防车和警车的声音已经从远处传来，Hagen匆忙从进样的地方试图灭火捞起残存的手稿，但是这份文件已经支离破碎，纸片被烧成了几块，卷着边儿掉落地上。

“混蛋！”Hagen大声咒骂，跺着脚转身逃出了实验室。

 

Finch跑过了三个街区才能稍稍放松一些，他的心跳飞快，兴奋异常，带着刚干完恶作剧那样的激动劲儿。街角Neal已经在等着，他手里拿着帽子，贴着一堵灰色的水泥墙。

“你看看他的表情！”Neal笑着，他很久没有这么开怀。刚才在响成一片的火警铃声中Hagen和Neal四散奔逃，他们中的任何一个人都担不起被警方发现的风险，Neal跑过两个街区终于在角落停下，等着Finch扔掉伪装用的白大褂赶上来。

他们靠着一堵水泥墙，喘着粗气，兴高采烈。

Finch不否认他喜欢这些。撇去他身体上的限制和喜静的态度，他骨子里也有喜欢探险的血液。当然这些天性常常表现在其他地方，比如大学时代大家都在为高等数学而头痛的时候他却不以为苦，看看这些数学课题，多像是一个探案游戏，积分求导都是CSI在进行的生化实验。计算机是另一样让人惊喜，代码和解密，Finch在MIT的前辈卓有成效的工作让人羡慕，如果不是现实的残酷，他多希望自己和Nathan和Authur一起，就像是发明了RSA算法的李韦斯特，萨默尔和阿德曼[注12]。

Neal把手搁在Finch左边的肩膀上，“你绝对有做一个骗子的天赋！居然还问他要使用费！太精彩了。”

“我不敢居功，Moz跟我说，像Hagen这样的人利益至上，他无法想象有别的不像他那样，所以我越是问他要钱，他越会相信我就是个为了点钱什么事都能干的受贿的实验员。”

“别高兴得太早，Moz会问你把那几百块钱要回去的。”

Finch无所谓地耸耸肩。

他们沿着街道走回Neal暂住的顶层公寓，Neal收到了几条留言，都是Peter催他回去，说是有了案情的进展，Neal不置可否。他们还需要回到公寓把他脚环上的同步信号关掉，说不定路上还来得及去Neal推荐的那家用可颂做甜甜圈的甜品店买点吃的。

一辆林肯加长车停在他们面前，两个穿黑风衣的保镖打开后座车门，对Neal和Finch做了个“请”的手势。

Finch想起来后来解救号码的过程也是让人惊喜的。他不知道Reese怎么想，但每一次他在卧底任务中都会精神振奋，从不担心危险，好像那一刻他就是达希尔·哈米特或者雷蒙德·钱德勒那样。他在飞驰的摩托车后座用手机黑进智能电机，他故意对Reese说那好刺激，最后一切归于平静之后Reese真的把他放在后座骑车带他出去兜过几次风。他高兴地像10岁那年背着父亲第一次偷偷试着开车（居然没有撞车真是奇迹），每次高速过弯的时候都会下意识紧紧拽着Reese的腰。那是危险带来的喜悦。

只是到这个时候Finch才意识到冒险之所以能振奋精神无非因为每一个冒险者都确信自己能走到那个皆大欢喜的大结局，那个时候那些命悬一线的危险变成了成就中的调味品，耸人听闻的故事中的噱头。那些让他肾上腺素飙升的活动之所以吸引人也不过是因为他们一次又一次化险为夷，他曾经有恃无恐地相信他在面对那些诸如被堵在姑娘衣柜里的小尴尬的时候总有一个Mr. Reese能用些或粗暴或幼稚的手段把他解救出来。Reese也是同样，Finch能感觉到，Reese在他面前的时候表现得越发大胆。他们在彼此的面前都行差步错，却也无所畏惧。

然而没有了那个承诺中的美好结局，危险不过就是危险而已，无趣而恐惧。

“真土气。”——这是Neal和Finch被塞进车里之前最后能给的一句评价。

 

TBC

[注12]：RSA公钥加密算法是1977年由罗纳德·李维斯特（Ron Rivest）、阿迪·萨莫尔（Adi Shamir）和伦纳德·阿德曼（Leonard Adleman）一起提出，当时他们三人都在麻省理工学院工作。（他们是Finch的学长啊！ >////


	9. Chapter 9

第九章

 

“嗯……”他发出一声带着满足气息的呻吟，暂停了动作，汗水顺着他的颊侧流下来，凝聚在鼻尖。他没有擦一擦，只是停一下然后继续上下有规律的动作，那水珠随着他的动作悬在那儿左右晃了下，终于滴下来。

Reese全身的肌肉都紧绷着，他的呼吸比刚才急促，热量盘踞在他的身上，蒸腾着散发出来，叫嚣着成熟男性的魅力和性感。他吞咽了一下口水，舔过嘴唇，剧烈运动造成的略微脱水让他口中略微发粘，鼻息滚烫。他停一下，调整身体的位置，重新投入这种一上一下的重复中。

他已经接近极限，呼吸变得粗重，刻意压抑的呻吟从他的喉咙里溢出来，指节轻微卷曲，因为发力而变得有些青白，他的胸腔起伏着，嘴唇微张，腰腹弥漫的轻微酸痛感让他有些过度劳累的晕眩，但是突破极限带来的内啡肽像毒品一样让人上瘾。最终他喘息着停了下来，拿过一块毛巾擦掉汗水。

 

Reese刚刚做完200个俯卧撑。

他毫无睡意，阳光从他住处的窗台斜角射下，光斑洒在他的床垫一角。这个住处只是一个暂居地，他没有费心摆弄家具或者摆设，床垫和一张小沙发椅都是他从别人住所门口被丢弃的杂物堆里挑出来的，稍微擦拭干净，他们不搭调地挤挤挨挨，填满了他那个蜗居的小间。

一个烧水壶在一个电磁炉上煮着，放在一张临时充当料理台和餐桌的小台面上，这个小炉子实在太小，烧上水以后就做不了其他东西，幸好他目前的零碎杂物少得可怜，有些什么东西都直接丢在地上。小桌面上剩下的地方被那个Neal给他的信封占据了。

Reese对着那个信封看了很久，把封口放到正烧着的咖啡壶上方，让水蒸气均匀地浸过信封，纸张吸收了水汽变得半透明，封口已经松动。

除了随手可得的水蒸气，CIA和NSA还有无数种方法打开密封的邮件查看其中的内容，自从2001年的炭疽攻击事件之后，NSA对邮局包裹的信件的监控从来都没有放松过，所以你看，前总统卡特先生的做法是多么幼稚，监控无所不在，这种或者是那种，现代社会中保有隐私只是一种幻觉，弃用电子邮件改用传统邮寄并不能带来安全，倒是能带来炭疽孢子。

信封里是那份被盗的爱伦坡手稿。

他拿出那份手稿左右看了下，无论是古董还是文学评论都不是他的领域，于是他把手稿放回信封里，去冲了凉，换上干净的T恤去了图书馆。

他在有着水晶吊灯和拱形高窗的主阅览室度过了好几个小时，其间他只花了10分钟迅速干掉一块三明治作为午餐，他占据了长桌靠近走廊的一角，以他能达到的最快速度翻阅堆成小山的文学评论资料。

Reese不是个读书人，从小的时候开始，他的体育成绩太好，以至于他的老师和父母都一度以为他有阅读障碍和过动症，但实际上他没有，他只是太难以专注于那些枯燥乏味的文字堆里而已。要是不算那些他从Finch那里摸来的小说——那些其实被他当成了睡前读物，顺便一说，那些对睡眠真的帮助很大——他已经有一阵子没有好好读书了。上一次他如此辛苦啃一本完全不适合他的专著还是Finch第一次被Root绑架其间，找回Finch的念头像永远悬在驴子前头的胡萝卜一样刺激着他，至于再上一次，那还是他的高中时代。

Reese揉了揉眼睛，逼着自己复习文学历史，最终收效甚微。他应该去找Elizabeth，她才是这方面的专家，但Reese答应了8点以后才能把手稿交出，于是强忍了自己的焦心，最终决定还是会自己的住处做些准备。

他离开的时候纽约公共图书馆的阅览室和他来的时候几乎没有两样，所有的人都低头在自己的世界里，他隐身在众人之中毫不瞩目，人们来来往往，偶尔的轻声低语都被空旷的空间吞噬，天顶的雕花和壁画真的像有全知的上帝俯视众生。

他步出门口，环视柱头的雕花和大理石台阶，不明白为什么门口的两只公石狮要被称作“阿斯特先生”和“莱努克斯夫人”，但他喜欢它们的另一个名称，在来回的人流中提醒他——忍耐、坚强。

 

回到住处的Reese看了一眼手表，离8点还有好几个小时，他拉开那个从离开图书馆开始就一直跟随他的黑色旅行包，那个尼龙帆布袋子这两天都安静地躺在他住所的灰色水泥墙角，他把里面的东西倒出来，挑出一支格洛克17手枪，放在手里把玩一下，这款手枪的特点就是重量轻，精度高，他又取了两个19发弹夹备用，想了想，又拿了一把带齿的战术折叠刀放在口袋里备用。

一把有着卡通保护盖的牙刷掉出来砸在地上，Reese皱着眉想着自己什么时候带了这种东西？Reese挑选生活用品一向实用至上，他还以为只有Shaw那样的才会用这种幼稚的卡通牙刷，想想他们那场难忘的高中返校节之旅吧，她还故作镇定把那个蓝色弹簧头扔到一边。不过现在Reese可是语塞了，因为他手里的牙刷不仅是个带硅胶护手的卡通款，还有一个只能用张牙舞爪来形容的咧嘴亮出两颗大门牙的粉红兔子保护盖，这玩意儿在他的行李包里就像施瓦辛格突然从迪士尼公主背包里拿出米尼岗机枪那样OOC，他这才想起上一次动用这个背包的时候正是和Finch在特区过夜的那次，他的老板还不知所谓的突然对他的口腔卫生问题作了评价。

Reese捂着嘴，哭笑不得地感慨Finch神出鬼没的幽默感害他连担忧悲伤的情绪都无处发泄。他把做鬼脸的兔子头放在自己床垫一角枕头边，格洛克塞进腰带里，重新封好信封塞在上衣内袋，这才出了门。

 

他找到Elizabeth的时候正好8点，那是展馆工作人员最晚的下半时间，Elizabeth被一个小个子戴眼镜的光脑袋的家伙截在半路，那个人正激动地比划着什么，从口型看，Elizabeth刚刚夸张地喊了一句“What？！”

等到Reese走近的时候，那个小个子就不说话了。

Elizabeth勉强和他打个招呼，重新瞪着眼睛看着眼前和她差不多一样高的男人。“Moz，我们得告诉Peter！”

她说话的时候因为严肃而瞪圆了眼睛，她的眼睛很大，浅色的瞳眸很吸引人，可是当她用那双大眼睛看着你的时候你能感觉到她的严厉，那个被称为Moz的家伙就在这种眼神下几不可见得抖了下。

“我们告诉制服哥Neal就完了！”

“不告诉他难道靠我们就能解决吗？”El反问，“你都不知道他现在在哪儿！”

“我相信他，他一旦可以一定会有我们的保密方式联系我的！”

“你们还有保密联系方式？”

Moz耸肩。“如果有‘老大哥’一直在看着的话，我觉得有秘密联络方式挺正常。”

“好吧，那我们怎么办？等着？”

“不管怎么说这事儿都和那份手稿有关，原件就是我们手里最后一张牌。”

“好吧，好吧，我可以暂时原谅你们偷手稿这事儿，”Elizabeth做了一个停止争执的手势，“但是原稿在哪儿？”

“Neal说他已经还给你了！”

“Moz！它不在我这儿！”

Reese皱眉，从怀里掏出那个信封。“你们说的是这个？”他问。“Neal Carffrey说一定要在8点以后送到你手里。”

Moz做出一副恍然大悟的神情，“当然！”他说，“8点以后展出结束工作人员都下班了，真迹要到明天早上才能鉴定，鉴定为真展览会才会宣布找回被盗的手稿，这样Hagen——咳咳——那谁已经离开纽约了。”Moz意识到他差一点就说漏嘴，不过没有人问起Neal为什么收到Hagen的威胁，幸好比起Burke探员，Burke夫人没有那么刨根问底。

“哪里出了问题？”Reese问。

Moz看着他，肩膀跨下来——他也不知道。

 

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

第十章

 

“Neal Caffrey先生，啊，”那人坐在阴影里，落地台灯的光从后面照出他的轮廓，却看不清他的脸，“我相信你拿了属于我的手稿。”

“我没有拿，手稿被烧毁了。”Neal答。他谨慎地看着眼前的人，和Finch交换了下眼神。

“Caffrey先生，请相信作为一个合格的艺术品收藏者的判断以及你遍及整个欧洲和美国的名声，我如何能相信Hagen先生在鉴定手稿的过程中自己笨手笨脚烧掉了爱伦坡的珍品这样一件不可思议的事情？”他说话的时候元音饱满，少用美音的那种卷舌，带着特有的戏剧化升降调。“哦，还有你，Harold Nightingale先生，这个恐怕也是一个假名，不是吗？”

“你大老远从英国来就为了偷个爱伦坡的手稿？为什么不选点其他的好东西非要是这个？”Finch问。

“呵呵，你既然判断出我大老远从英国来，就知道我多少是做了些调查的，比如——我知道真的Nightingale先生长什么样。”他转头看向Neal，“也知道我雇佣的Curtis Hagen是个什么样的货色。你放心，他现在正以为自己闯了大祸，躲去了墨西哥，你的小秘密在我这儿可安全着呢。为什么不坦白你那完美的计划？”

Neal悄悄吞了口口水，身后两个膀大腰圆的黑衣保镖各自脚下动了一步，虽然两人还是双手放在身前的姿势，Neal毫不怀疑如果他想要逃走，绝对会第一时间挨上几颗枪子。

“好吧，我说，但起码让我知道我在和谁打交道。”

“事实上，你不用知道。好吧，如果这能让你好好交待，你可以叫我Potter先生。”

Neal点点头。“如果是你雇了Hagen——Hagen让我去帮他偷手稿，这你已经知道了，我们造了一份赝品，不仔细用机器查看是检查不出来的。我们故意在真正的检验员Nintingale先生的早餐里放了泻药，让Harold代替他在实验室里，把进样仪器始终卡死在加热档，然后故意让Hagen自己把手稿放进去，让他以为是他搞错了机器设置，这样他永远想不到他拿去检测但是被意外烧掉的其实是一份赝品。”

“先生们，不得不说，这个计划很精彩。”

“但你是怎么看出来的？”

“嗯，”Potter在沙发上交叠双腿，作出更舒适的姿势，“我听到了Hagen的消息，所以在火警解除之后亲自检查了那个实验室，凑近了烧剩下的手稿残片，那里的气味像打翻的松香和油漆，所以合理的猜测是，手稿上涂了一层助燃剂。你不能怪我这个时候联想到你那出类拔萃的名声了。”

“我的荣幸。”

Neal试图表现得更轻松一些，却引来Potter的一阵冷笑。

“杀死下金蛋的鹅，的确很聪明。不过，你得知道现在你就必须把手稿的真迹还给我才行了。”

“它不在我这儿。”

“那在哪儿？”

“我已经把它还给展馆，FBI已经介入这件事，我不可能再偷一遍。”

“不用。”Potter把一台手机放在Neal面前的茶几上，“你以为在我的小调查了会发现不了你和这位策展人Elizabeth Burke女士的关系么？你为什么不给她打个电话？告诉她30分钟内把手稿带来，要不然——”他打了个响指，两个保镖一人一个架住了Neal和Finch的肩膀，“我就把你们从三楼的阳台扔下去。”

“三楼？你就不怕没能摔死我反而让我跑了吗？”

“放心，如果你没摔死，我在楼下安排的保镖会把你带上来，再摔一遍。”

Finch因为那个保镖按在他受伤的肩膀上而挣扎了两下，却被执拗的保镖按住无法动弹，他深吸一口气试图缓解疼痛，最终也没能让局面更好一些。

Neal叹气，拿过电话开始拨号。

他打给了Elizabeth，知道Moz也在那儿，然后他说“别让Peter知道。”

如果这个时候，Finch有能力真的把“机器”放在全知的上帝视角，他也许就能知晓Neal说出这句话的动机，事实上，每次Neal请求El对Peter隐瞒的任何事都没有真正成功过，连Moz也明白这点，但他忍不住，希望延迟有些难以面对的结果，不是心存侥幸而是心有期待，就像弄坏了玩具生怕父母责罚的小孩子，幼稚地企图藏起罪证。也许Neal享受这个过程，或许也是因为Peter没有真正对他失望过。这一开始让Neal有些恼火，为什么Peter总想改变他呢？总好像Neal天生应该是一个正直诚恳的乖孩子似的。他在4年刑期的最后一年越狱，在Peter对他的假释做供述的时候剪短脚环逃走，但Peter找到了他，无数次。Neal挣扎着抗争，像任何一个抗争父母管辖的青春期的少年，他觉得前方明明有一片天空等着他飞翔，为什么总有人企图一次次拽他回来？每一次只会触发另一个更疯狂绝望的逃离。

他到底在逃些什么呢？在明明不远的将来就能自由的情况下。他不是没有耐心，他只是需要一个证明，证明他有能力去任何地方，睡任何姑娘，离开任何人。

但他目前为止的每次尝试都以这样活着那样的失败而告终，这次看来也不例外。Elizabeth是关心他的，反而是她对他有更多信心，Neal不敢想象让她受到伤害。他们终究只能交出那份真的手稿，而他的记录里又加上一个污点。然而让他再选一次，他也不能保证不会去伪造那份让Peter自由的证词，这个唯一一个对他说“不够好的正义不是正义”的家伙不该因为Neal的过去而付出代价。但Peter发现了Neal的那些小秘密，他们本可以把对方当成信仰里的明灯的，现实最终也不过如此。

现实拍打在每个人的身上，因为抱有善意的人未必能得到公正。Potter先生拿走了手稿从此离开美国再无音讯。

Neal和Peter回到日常，只不过FBI不再信任他们中的任何一个，Neal会有一个新的监管人，直到他的刑期结束；Peter会被调职，去特区。他们在彼此的视线之外直到今天的故事成为他们年迈之后的一声感叹。

故事就这样结束了。

 

 

怎么可能嘛？

现实之所以为现实，因为它的狗血程度往往远超文学作品或者电影小说，每当一个电影或者小说中的情节过于离奇的时候，读者和批评家们，观众们都会自觉自愿地成为导演、编剧、演员和影视指导，他们批评过于夸张的表演，前后不连贯的剧情，就像哈姆雷特刻意安排的《贡扎古的谋杀案》一样孜孜不倦，但现实从不给评论家们面子，只因其本身存在既已如此。比如现在一出令人头痛的现实便是，足足40分钟过去了，无论是Elizabeth还是Moz都没有到。

怒气冲冲的Potter先生命令保镖们把Neal和Finch押上阳台——夜色不错，如果不考虑谁会先做一段自由落体的话。

显然Neal对这个问题有其独到的见解，在这个小楼的侧面，一架清洗外墙用的吊篮正好停在二楼的位置，但是离开他们的三楼阳台有些距离，Finch瞪着眼心想Neal该不会想从这里跳到那个平台上逃走？而最可能的情况是他失败了，像个麻袋一样掉在地上。

“也许遇到了堵车。”Finch还在作最后的挣扎。

“是啊。”Potter先生毫不在意，挥挥手，保镖们按着他们两个的身体半探出去，现在他们得到了360度独一无二的纽约夜景。“夜莺先生，”Potter得意洋洋，用他保养良好的手指戳着Finch的脸，Finch注意到他的大拇指上带着一个戒指，装饰有古怪的纹理，好像家族的纹章，无名指上却没有戴戒指，尾戒上镶了一块方形切割宝石，“我们现在来看看你到底能不能飞。”

 

在Finch真的被扔出去的那么……1秒里（这个时间当然是通过重力加速度公式计算出来的），Finch的大脑从最开始的“卧槽”直接跳到了对Potter先生身份的猜测，他们之前对于脱身计划的安排（虽然现在看上去用不到了），以及自己年轻时候看过的那些侦探小说。

雷蒙德·钱德勒写《漫长的告别》的那年Finch还没有出生，达希尔·哈米特则早已故去，劳伦斯·布洛克还没有开始写作，后来的侦探小说家们比起老一辈的柯南·道尔和阿加莎·克里斯蒂或者莫里斯·勒博朗相比更喜欢第一人称的写作方式，只为创造代入感强烈的文学作品，然而他们那些感官绝对比不上Finch现在所体会的这些，全景3D，外带重力效果。

现在Finch可以大声反驳那些临终之时一生场景都会在眼前闪现的胡扯，这一秒里有许多场景只是一闪而过，有些则从未出现。有人故意用粉色的盒子带来的甜甜圈，糖霜少了半边；他丢掉了那个可笑的被Reese拿起把玩过的“月度最佳工程师”奖牌；往玻璃板上贴照片的时候递上的撕成小段的玻璃胶；夸张地按耳朵里的小耳机的动作一点必要都没有，反正无论如何Finch一直都在；他习惯了在帮小熊找口粮的时候莫名翻出几只催泪弹。

那么明天谁来喂小熊呢？

 

到这里细心的读者也许发现了一个小问题，为什么从三楼的阳台被推出来，而Finch先生的下坠时间只有短短的一秒钟呢？

因为他最后落在了4.9米的位置，一个温暖的怀抱里。

“哦Finch，我可想不到我们的见面会是这样的。”被当成人肉垫子的Reese先生惊魂未定地喘着气，语气倒是轻松愉快。

他们叠在一起，躺在那个半空中的吊篮里，更确切地说，是Reese先生仰面躺在吊篮里，Finch先生趴在他的肚子上。

“Mr. Reese——”Finch从Reese身上爬起来，手按在他腰侧的软肉上。

 

“你们搞完了没有？”Moz先生脑门上全是汗，手里还扯着半根绳索。显然在最后时候那个清洗外墙用的吊篮神奇地转过一个角度出现在Finch和Reese的下方全是因为Moz及时拉动绳索改变吊篮位置的功劳，他站在刚才还一脸惊讶的Elizabeth的旁边，宣告自己的存在。“上次我见到这种事还是在电影院里呢！”他说，“小丑把Rachel从Bruce Wayne的派对大楼里扔了出去。”

“是啊，”El也忍不住，“蝙蝠侠先生你们够了没有？”

 

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

第十一章

 

Potter先生有六个保镖，每个都膀大腰圆，带着武器。

Reese身边站着四个非战斗人员，其中一个是穿着高跟鞋和套裙的女士。

“不要作无意义的抗争。”Potter先生说着，信心满满。

“你们把手稿带来了吗？”Neal悄悄问身边的Moz。

“当然带了，要不然就等着给你收尸吧。”

“那你们告诉Peter了没有？”

“当然没有！不是你让我们不要告诉他的么？”

“对，当然。”Neal看上去像是得到了满意的答案，转身找了个更舒服的站姿。

“但是Neal你看上去很失望。”

“才没有。”

“如果我不是那么了解你我会以为你说的是真的。”

“是真的。”

“但你每次被Peter抓到的时候都特别高兴是怎么回事？”

“起码被Peter抓到不会被人用枪指着。”

 

“不要说悄悄话，先生们！”Potter说，他转向Elizabeth，“你们准备好交出手稿了吗？”

“只要你如约放过我们。”她答，从手包里拿出一份包裹在塑胶保护套中的文件。

Potter先生接过来，把手稿放在几乎贴着鼻子的地方仔细看着，这个样子太过奇怪，倒像是他在使劲儿嗅那张150年的纸张一样。他满意地抬起头，挥挥手，走过来一个像是秘书的人，举着一个托盘，里面是两份文件，两杯香槟。

“坐，Elizabeth女士。”他伸手做了个“请”的手势。

Elizabeth将信将疑地在沙发上落座，看着Potter把文件递到自己面前。“这是什么？”她问。

“买卖合同。”Potter说得理所当然，好像看不懂眼前的文件都是她的问题。

Elizabeth拿起文件匆匆扫过。“这份合同说展出方代表爱伦坡故居博物馆以一美元的价格将爱伦坡1845年3月手稿出售给私人收藏家Julius Potter先生。”

“没错。”

“我不明白，既然你无论如何都会从我这里得到这份手稿，为什么还要费心做这么一份合同？”

“呵，”Potter干笑一声，“就像我之前说的，我做了不少功课，所以你明白我很清楚你的丈夫是做什么的。我可不希望等我离境回英国的时候被FBI以任何理由扣留下来。”

“但是，一美元的买卖合同，谁会相信这是笔正常的交易？”

“Elizabeth Burke女士，即使我是英国人，我也知道美国法律对于合同的原则是‘意思自制’。这份合同是由我专门雇佣的法律专家起草的，只要签了这份合同，我就是合法拥有手稿，没有人，无论是FBI或者NYPD，可以阻止我带走它。”

Elizabeth无奈地叹口气，接过Potter递来的钢笔，在一式两份的合同上签了自己的名字。

Potter心满意足，他折起其中的一份，塞进西服口袋。他正要示意把手稿收起来，Moz突然喊起来，“你还没给钱呢。”

Potter一愣，想起那份合同上写的“一美元”。“当然。”他鄙视地看了Moz一眼，从怀里掏出钱包。当然，他这样的人钱包里是不会有一元零钱的。Potter皱着眉头，让身边的一个保镖去拿一美元零钱来。

这时楼下传来警笛和汽车急停的声音。

“Peter！”Neal叫了他的名字。

Potter先生的雕花大门被踢开，Peter，Jones和其他FBI鱼贯而入。

“先生们，先生们，这是干什么？”Potter不是个蠢人，他挡在Peter面前，“FBI擅闯民宅，你们有搜查令吗？”

“我们不需要搜查令。”Peter答，“我老婆怎么在这里？”

“我保证，你的妻子是受邀来这里谈一笔生意的，”Potter转头看着Elizabeth，“你看，我们谈完了，准备喝香槟庆祝呢。”他拿出托盘里的两杯香槟，硬塞了一杯进Peter手里。

“那我的CI为什么也在这里？”

“嗯？”

“Neal Caffrey，他现在已经明显超过了他的两英里活动范围，”他伸手指着Neal，“我有权搜查这个地方，看看他有没有任何违法行为。现在Potter先生请你站到旁边去。”

几个保镖挡住了Peter的去路。“我们已经谈完了，没有什么违法的行为。”

“真的？”Peter问，带着他一贯在宣读米兰达警告时那种自信，他的嘴角上扬，让他的脸看上去始终带着和善的笑，但天知道这个探员有多么高的破案率和机敏的直觉，“我知道你对这份爱伦坡的手稿有特殊的兴趣。”

“我的兴趣来源于对文学的爱好。”

“嗯……恐怕不见得。正常的文学爱好者不会通过盗窃来满足自己的收藏。”

“这是很严重的指控，探员先生。”

“呵，”Peter冷笑了一下，“如果Alice这个名字对你还有任何印象的话。”

“从没听到过。”

“是吗？第一次听到El说起，她的助理Alice小姐几次三番劝说她私下出售爱伦坡这份手稿的时候我就知道背后一定有一个强有力的人物一心要收藏这份手稿。这个市场是买家驱动的，买家有需求，才会有人愿意冒险。我查了Alice最近一个月的进出账记录，发现一个艺术品代理公司给了她一笔佣金以促成这件事，然后我追查了佣金的来源——当然费了一点波折——找到了一个私人帐号，猜猜谁是这个私人帐号的拥有者？正好是你，Julius Potter先生。”

“好吧，的确是我委托的。但是Alice小姐的劝说并不成功，Burke探员，你不能怪一个收藏家进行一次不成功的收藏尝试。”

“可是你不仅尝试了一次。这次通过收买不成功之后，你雇佣了——”说到这里他停了一下，最后伸手指着Neal，“Neal Caffrey帮你偷盗这份手稿。”

“Peter——”Neal试图辩解。

“哈哈，”Potter先生笑起来，“证据呢？怎么？你找到雇佣合同了吗？”

“这是合理推测，而现在Neal就在你这里难道不是证明？”

“Burke探员，想象力可以天马行空，但指责需要证据。你凭什么觉得我会冒如此大的风险也要得到这份手稿？”

“我当然知道为什么你一定要‘这份’手稿，”Peter说，“我也做了我的功课，Julius Potter先生，你想听吗？”

“请便。”Potter答，整了整西装下摆，坐回沙发上，背靠一个真皮靠垫，双臂展开放在沙发背脊上。Peter默默阅读他的坐姿，在匡提科的日子教会他阅读一个人的肢体语言，现在Potter先生就是过度自信的典范，他处在自己的舒适区里，掌控感牢牢在握。

“好吧，这个故事需要从19世纪说起。”Peter也坐到Potter的对面，手下全副武装的FBI们和Potter的保镖对峙着。“1807年2月27日，亨利·沃兹沃斯·朗费罗出生在波特兰，6岁那年他进入波特兰当地的一个私立学校读书，在那里他不仅仅学会了流利的拉丁语，也结识了不少当地豪绅的同龄孩子。1820年的时候，他就已经在波特兰当地的刊物上第一次发表了他的四段体诗歌。”

Peter停了一下，看着Potter从刚才靠着沙发背的姿势换成了上身略前倾的姿态，手也从沙发靠背上放下，交叠在身前。

他有了危机感——Peter想，他已经成功引起了这个人的注意。他转头看了一眼Neal的方向，他们太过熟悉，Peter能从Neal的蓝眼睛里看到每一点闪烁鼓励的笑意，他于是继续。

“后来，朗费罗两次前往欧洲游学，1829年，刚刚从欧洲归来的年轻诗人得到了薪水丰厚的工作，他在之后的几年间翻译了大量文学教育书籍和西班牙诗人曼里克的诗集。这期间他遇见了一个叫做玛丽的姑娘，她是朗费罗在童年时期私立学校结识的朋友之一。当然，玛丽的家族也是欧洲移民，虽然其父亲到了美国之后成了一名律师，但始终带着家族血液的荣光。

“1831年，朗费罗决定和玛丽结婚，玛丽的家族戒指——是个纹章盾的形状——当然从此留在了朗费罗家的后人手里。哦，忘了说了，玛丽的全名是：玛丽·斯托尔·波特（Mary Storer Potter），是吧？Potter先生？”

Julius Potter，这个朗费罗和波特家族的后裔，低头沉默在自己的沙发椅上，无声的用两根手指转动着大拇指上的那个家族纹章戒指。“我对家族历史的确很感兴趣。”他说，声音不算响亮。

Peter点了点头，“不过这还不是最精彩的部分，”他说，“结婚之后朗费罗和妻子过了一段愉快的时光，但他们的居所并不让人满意，于是在1834年，朗费罗欣然接受了哈佛大学给他的现代语言学教授的职位，按照职位要求他需要在境外工作一两年。

“他在这期间钻研了荷兰语、丹麦语、瑞典语、芬兰语甚至是冰岛语，也结识了一个有趣的女学生，叫弗吉尼亚·克莱姆。弗吉尼亚之前一直在家里由自己的表哥做家庭教师，直到1833年充当家庭教师的表哥离家从事文学创作。这个姑娘很有灵气，虽然年纪尚小，但她坚称自己已经20岁了。

“他们很快发展出了超过教授和学生之间的关系，我毫不怀疑他们也有花前月下的美好时刻，但是到了1835年开春，朗费罗的正牌妻子玛丽怀孕了，于是顾及家庭的朗费罗和弗吉尼亚分手。

“弗吉尼亚回到家乡巴尔的摩，她的表哥——爱伦坡在1935年9月22日和弗吉尼亚在巴尔的摩秘密结婚。他们的结婚证上写着‘弗吉尼亚·克莱姆，21岁’，但其实那一年她只有13岁。婚后爱伦坡带着她迁居纽约，到了1936年两人才正式在里士满举行婚礼。

“虽然和弗吉尼亚分手，朗费罗的这段私密的小恋情还是被妻子发现了，1835年10月的时候，悲愤的玛丽流产了，她肚子里的孩子已经6个月大，这次流产让她大病一场，并且从此没能离开病床，1835年11月底，玛丽去世了。

“朗费罗在1836年回到美国，因为妻子的离世意志消沉了三年，为她写了诗歌《天使的脚步》。朗费罗的诗歌直白淳朴，至少爱伦坡自己很欣赏，他曾经称赞‘其他的诗人也许比他更伟大，我们或许会更崇敬他们，并为那些诗人举办更多的学术研究会，但是当我们闲暇的时候，或是当我们困乏、忧郁或生病的时候，我们不会去欣赏莎士比亚、但丁、弥尔顿、荷马或是维吉尔的作品，我们都会去吟咏朗费罗的诗句。’但当爱伦坡不知怎么发现妻子和朗费罗之间那段曾经的情史之后，从1839年10月，他开始公开批评朗费罗的诗歌。

“当然了，现在正式的出版物里是不会提及这些的，多年来学者们只在文学研究中含沙射影地称‘爱伦坡对朗费罗的攻击动机可疑’。

“爱伦坡对朗费罗的攻击从《伯顿绅士杂志》一直延续到其充当编辑的《百老汇日报》。

“1842年1月，爱伦坡的妻子弗吉尼亚出现肺结核症状，她的病情持续了很多年直到1847年1月去世。

“Potter先生，你心心念念的这份手稿是1845年3月爱伦坡写给百老汇日报的一个友人的，其中不仅仅是惯常的对朗费罗的批评，在邻近结尾的地方他也诉说了因为妻子病情的恶化而心情苦闷，从那个时候爱伦坡开始染上酗酒的毛病，很多朋友也因为爱伦坡这种无端的攻击行为而疏远了他，他在信中隐约有了后悔的意思。当然这份手稿里的内容发表在了1845年3月29日的《百老汇日报》上，但是只有部分内容发表了，即爱伦坡对朗费罗的自辩和其他人公开的辩护言论的反驳，但是隐去了最后那部份的内容。其实这才是你的目的——Julius Potter，这个朗费罗和波特家族的后人——你不惜代价要取得是一份证明自己先祖的胜利的证明。”[注13]

“故事很精彩。爱情总是带来悲剧，不是吗？”Potter听完，似乎是思考了一下现在的处境，终于他说，“可惜一切对你，都不重要了。”他带着成竹在胸的神态从西装口袋里掏出那份之前Elizabeth签过字的合同书，在Peter面前晃着，“这份手稿我已经合法取得了。”

Peter似乎没有料到这些，他接过合同仔细看过一遍。“但是合同标的是盗窃所得，我不会认可这份合同的效力。”

“哼哼哼，”Potter笑起来，声音像一台老旧的福特车的发动机，“你的CI才是实施盗窃的那个人，而我，从漂亮的展会代理人Elizabeth Burke手里善意取得了这份手稿。‘善意取得’真是这个国家法律里最可爱的条款，看，我和盗窃案一点关系都没有。”

Potter环视一周，满意地看着Peter，Neal，Elizabeth，Moz，Finch和Reese拿他无可奈何的神情，他从怀里掏出钱包，取出一张一百美元的钞票塞到Elizabeth的手里，“看，没有零钱没关系，剩下的99块不用找了。至于你——”他路过Finch的时候刻意拍了下他的右肩，看着Finch因为反复触动伤处而冷汗直冒刻意隐忍的表情给他带来极大的愉悦，更大的愉悦是那个神经紧绷握拳要冲上来的Reese被Jones和Peter好不容易拦住。“再见了，先生们，女士——”他不由分说拿起El的手亲了一下手背，“和你们做生意非常愉快。”

“可是——”Elizabeth试图挽回些什么，“手稿原本的所有人，爱伦坡故宫博物馆，他们不能就这么丢失一份手稿，那，那我们要怎么办呢？”

Potter停下，用一种Peter十分不舒服的眼光上下打量Elizabeth，撩起她的一缕头发，他像是最终为了女士而折服的任何一个男人，鄙夷地看着全场一筹莫展的男士们。“这不是很容易，”他转向Neal，“让你们的人做些他们最擅长的事情——Neal Caffrey大可以再做一份假手稿给爱伦坡故居博物馆，没有人会怀疑那份手稿的真假。”他凑近El，“你看，我帮你解决了你的问题。”

Elizabeth躲开了Potter伸向她的手，他似乎并不失望，在一帮保镖的护送下大摇大摆地走出了这个小楼，驾车往机场方向而去。

没有人试图拦住他。

 

TBC

[注13]：这个朗费罗和爱伦坡的人生时间线里只有弗吉尼亚和朗费罗的情史是作者编的，其他都是真实的故事，有兴趣可以维基：http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Henry_Wadsworth_Longfellow


	12. Chapter 12

第十二章

 

他环顾四周，整个居所尚算整洁，只是墙面因为年久而有些裂纹，灶台和煤气炉看上去过分干净了，想必主人不怎么使用它们，这栋楼的隔音效果不怎么样，门外有人走过的时候发出的脚步声都清晰地传进门里。Reese毫不客气地拉开在小桌前的一把木头椅子，一屁股坐上去的时候椅子在地板上擦出“吱呀”一声。

“汪！”小熊坐在地上看着他，没有起身扑过来，但尾巴甩得像个风车。

“过来，好孩子。”

Reese伸出手，小熊第一时间扑了上来，伸舌头把他的下巴舔了又舔。Reese揉着小熊的皮毛和他玩闹了一阵就起身四处翻找，他把所有的橱柜都打开，冷水壶里还有半壶水，橱柜里空空如也，里面连一个豆角罐头都没有，只有两个叠在一起的白瓷盘子，质地不怎么样，颜色也灰扑扑的。抽屉里也是空的，只有一副清洗干净的塑料刀叉，下面垫了半张旧报纸。

这里什么也没有。Reese想，还是不放弃地打开最下层的柜子，里面有两包小包装的狗粮。

小熊站起身，两个前爪搭在Reese的裤子上。

Reese撕开狗粮放在盘子里，就放在那个小餐桌上，小熊跳上另一张木椅子，半身趴在餐桌上对着骨头饼干状的狗粮狼吞虎咽起来。

Reese叹了口气。“哦，Finch你怎么只记得给小熊留吃的？” 

当然没有人回答他，小熊听见他提到另一个主人的名字，停下正吃到一半的动作不明所以地望着他。Reese顺手从盘子里捞起一小块狗饼干，好奇地放到鼻子底下闻闻。小熊低头用鼻子把装着狗粮的盘子往Reese这里拱了拱，然后坐直了吐着舌头看着他，眼神分明在说“请吃”。

Reese哭笑不得地摸摸小熊的头，把那块狗饼干塞回小熊鼻子底下。

他环顾了一下，从行军床的枕头底下找到了那台笔记本电脑，想了想，开机输入了Finch以前给他的紧急密码，他删掉了有关Neal和Moz的所有信息，又打开了一份空文档，开始写辞职信。他想也许他应该约Elizabeth出来吃个饭？这样更正式些。他没干过什么正常意义上的传统工作，无论是被解雇还是辞职可从来没走过正常流程，一时他有些不知该怎么面对El。

他不想浪费时间，于是关上电脑拽过小熊的牵引绳出了门。

到达Burke家的时候整个街区都已经因为夜深而安静，但他家的独栋小楼还亮着灯，小熊乖巧地等在门口，El拉开门，有好地冲着大狗说了“嗨”。屋子里传来一阵脚步声，Burke家的金色拉布拉多犬Satchmo一路小跑跟了出来，但在还有几英尺的地方就停了下来，两只动物警惕地互相张望。

Elizabeth耸了下肩膀，侧身把Reese和小熊让进屋子里。小熊凑上去想嗅嗅Satchmo，但拉布拉多有些吓呆在那里，随着小熊更主动些凑近，他转身跑进厨房的角落里。小熊回头看了Reese一眼追了上去。

Neal和Peter在厨房长料理台的另一端和一位金发女士说话，看到Reese过来，Peter让那位女士走到中间。

“这位是特别探员Ryan，来自匡提科，在纽约期间她会和白领小组合作。”Peter介绍，“她擅长网络取证和犯罪侧写。”

她上了点年纪，金色齐肩短发，穿着套裙和白衬衫，看上去更像是个公司里的女主管，但实际上想想整个白领部门针对的多是经济犯罪伪造证券之类的，别看Peter的部门破案率高十分风光，大部分的底层探员还是做着朝九晚五的案头工作，以至于他们都习惯于称呼自己上司为“老板”，而不是像纽约警察那样的“队长”。所以这么说来Ryan探员的这身打扮还是十分得体，更符合公司女高管的形象。

现在他们聚集在Peter和Elizabeth的家里，活像一出派对。

Ryan把自己半长及肩的金发夹到耳后，“我本来是来找Peter借用大名鼎鼎的Neal Caffrey处理一个特别案件，没想到撞上了你们的大案子。”

Reese抬眉看着Peter，这个FBI探员此刻因为案情事宜的不快情绪已经多少消退。他招呼Reese，“正好，你赶上了，我们正准备开一瓶波尔多。”

Neal熟门熟路地结果El递来的红酒杯，倒上一杯塞给Peter，然后是Elizabeth，然后是Reese，最后他问，“要不要也来一杯Ryan探员？”

她笑着结果酒杯，轻轻晃动杯身。“新闻里可全都是，‘消失的爱伦坡’哈？你们处理得怎么样了？”

“呃，虽然不尽如人意，但还凑合。”Peter说。

“怎么说？”

“好消息是，我们拿回了手稿；坏消息是，案子没了。”

Ryan一脸不解的表情。

Reese摸摸下巴，在其他人的注视下拉开那件黑色皮夹克的拉链，从衣服内贴身的口袋里拿出一个透明塑封袋，里面分明是那份爱伦坡手稿。

“哦谢谢。”El放下酒杯，接过手稿。

“等等，你们是怎么拿回来的？介意我看一下吗？”Ryan向El伸手，接过那份手稿仔细观察。“的确是原件。这是怎么回事？”

“就是——团队合作呗。”Peter说着搂过妻子，任由El在他脸上留下个吻，Neal也凑上来，给了Peter一个拥抱。

Reese转头四顾，Harold不在这里。

“我得到了一份线报，”Peter说，“搞清了幕后买家的身份。”

“Julius Potter。”

“是的，他在欧洲被怀疑与多起艺术品失窃案有关，但至今也没有确凿的证据证明是他雇佣了那些艺术品窃贼，而且他每次都能神奇地用‘善意取得’作为借口逃脱警方的追查，加上他和朗费罗家世的那些渊源，所以做最坏的打算，我们安排了一个备用计划，保证他不会拿到那份真的手稿。”

“你的CI？”

“没错。”Peter拍了拍Neal的肩膀。

“我们一开始就准备了两份赝品而不是一份。”Neal说，他仔细解释着整个过程，但刻意忽略了Hagen和他最初盗窃手稿的部分，“第一份在打发Curtis Hagen的时候烧掉了。Hagen以为自己搞砸了雇主的生意，于是连夜逃离。但是Potter没有那么好骗，他当然会觉得不对劲。Potter是一个疑心很重的人，得知原稿意外被烧毁，他一定会怀疑我做了手脚，也一定会怀疑被烧掉的手稿是赝品。我们需要他发现那份是赝品——他才会对自己的聪明毫不怀疑。所以他绑架了我和Harold，要求交换真正的手稿。当然他的确不好对付，居然想到那个一美元合同。El到达现场，然后我们交出第二份赝品手稿。如果他拿着第二份赝品去检测，自然会发现我们又骗了他一次，这个时候就需要Peter出场。Peter在他面前竭尽所能说出了他的身份、家事、动机——

“FBI盯着他，没有时间仔细检测手稿的真伪了，但是你看Peter如此绝望地要抓捕他，手稿一定是真的。——这就是Potter的逻辑，更何况他已经看出上一份手稿是伪造了，怎么会看不出这一份的真假？Peter要逮捕他，Potter于是拿出了准备好的合同，‘善意取得’，Potter用了这个借口镇住FBI，然后落荒而逃，他们肯定第一时间去机场只为尽快离开美国。更重要的是Elizabeth最后问Potter博物馆该怎么办？Potter居然建议用一份赝品取代真品在博物馆展出。

“你明天就可以开发布会宣布正品手稿已经取回来。Potter只会以为博物馆为了保全自己的面子说了假话，才不会怀疑其实他手里的那份手稿才是赝品。”

“的确很巧妙。”Ryan想了想，双手抱在胸前，说，“可是你想过没有，这样我们没有办法拘捕Potter了。”

“呃，这个就是我说得糟糕的部分——”Peter抓抓头，此刻让他看上更像是个认错的学生，“因为手稿没有真正丢失，我们没有理由追捕Potter了。”

“同时也没有理由追究Neal Caffrey伪造脚环数据和盗窃了。”Ryan显然不吃这一套。

Peter低下头。“好吧，但起码没有人受到伤害不是吗？我们需要这么严肃吗？”Neal用讨好的表情说。

这下Ryan真的笑起来，让Neal想起他那个更像是他母亲的女房东。“当然。”她说，“怪不得Peter舍不得把你交给其他探员。祝贺你，Peter Burke，又一次解决了案件。”

Peter有些尴尬地笑着。“你应该看看你在Potter面前讲故事的时候的样子，就像福尔摩斯或者波罗。”Neal抬着半边胳膊勾搭着Peter的肩膀，一只手拍在他的胸口。

“我可没有这么神气。”

“或者马普尔小姐怎么样？”Neal问。

“我看上去像个女人？”

“或者亚森鲁宾。”

“那是个小偷！”

“哦Peter，”Neal在Peter能够反应过来之前抱了上去，感觉到Peter下意识地环住他的腰，在一切变得惹人怀疑之前Neal不动声色地退开，回到一个朋友的位置，“我向你保证，他们的本质是一样的。”

 

“呃……”Reese考虑着插话，“Harold在哪儿？”

“哦，你说那个给Peter线报的技术员？”Ryan探员打量着Reese，“我安排他去了医院检查下伤势。恕我问一句，你和他是什么关系？”

Reese尴尬地看了下和El和角落里和Satchmo玩得正高兴的小熊，“我偶尔帮他遛狗。”他说。

 

这个夜晚混杂着兴奋和紧张的夜晚注定不会太过平静。

对于Peter来说，就在几个小时前，他在车里等着，每一分钟都像一年那么长，他抬手再次确认时间，距离Reese带着Elizabeth走进去才不过15分钟而已，那一瞬间他几乎希望把手表拨快5分钟好早点带着人冲进去，但他不过是深吸了口气，让自己继续粘在汽车座椅上而已。

Jones举着望远镜看着车窗外。“看来一切顺利。”他说，看不出Peter伪装镇定下的焦虑。

不够好。Peter翻开手里的资料带，里面是Julius Potter的各种档案记录，他聪明、狡猾、自以为是、不择手段。他担心El会有危险，虽然那位John Reese先生再三保证过他会保护El的安全。Peter见过他走进门去时候下意识地把手放在腰上，他惯用枪械，且受过训练。

他们刻意隐瞒着他。要不是Peter通过那个试图私下贩卖文物的Alice那里顺藤摸瓜，他不会得到Potter的名字，要不是他觉得Neal几次三番不接电话窝在自己家里很可疑，他不会去查Neal的情况，要不是他威逼利诱Moz和自己的妻子，他们甚至都不会告诉他这起眼皮底下的绑架案。

他可以帮助他们，但他没办法在每个人都试图隐瞒的时候还能做正确的事。

他身边的每一个人都有藏匿起来的过往。Peter可以想象，John Reese那种现代罗宾汉的形象，这次他们做了一回都市侠盗，他本身对于这些亦正亦邪的角色并没有那么排斥，反正当初找到Neal来为FBI工作就是他的主意，他明白他们是目的至上主义者，但他自己却尽量避免如此，只因他见过自己的同行为了一个正确的结局却误入歧途。

他明白自己走的路不仅少有人走，而且艰涩难行，然而路总是连着路，他走过的没有办法回溯。

是的，与其说是对Neal，不如说Peter在对自己生气，因为他撒谎了。

Peter Burke撒谎了。

他在作那番推理式演讲的时候，口口声声说Potter雇佣了Neal去偷窃爱伦坡手稿，他恨不得咬掉自己的舌头。荷兰人，Curtis Hagen，他才是那个受雇佣去偷手稿的人，但他把风险都推给了Neal，只因为Neal为Peter的听证会准备了一份假口供。一切都是因为Peter。

“也许手段不对，但结果是对的。这就是正确的事！”Neal一定会这样说。

但Peter不确定，他的原则和坚持在现实面前被狠狠嘲笑了一番。有人说世界上的事全无偶然，他怀疑是否Neal注定要破坏点规矩也是这种必然之一？

他以前一直想要改变Neal，让他当个乖孩子，一个普通意义上的“好人”，从来没有考虑过Neal是不是也希望这样？他的本性是邪恶的吗？他们的目的和手段注定是矛盾吗？Peter想，他自己也在害怕，害怕自己变成那些曾经不齿的只计较后果的人。

他需要想想。也许拒绝Ryan探员提出把他弄去特区的提议也不那么坏。

 

当然对于John Reese来说更是如此。比如他现在避开了一个在门口拿着一杯咖啡的制服警员，他还不想太过引起那个新来的女FBI探员的注意，然而显然她已经盯上了他，于是Reese借口离开Burke家，El遗憾地拉着他的手试图说服他再试试他们的红酒。

“我猜你不会留下来给我当保安了？”El问。

Reese尴尬地笑着，他的确希望回到Finch的身边，但贸然做什么事容易引起怀疑，他们现在只是普通人，逃离原本生活的亡命之徒，但愿他们真能如歌词里唱的，让我们爱上彼此，在一切太晚以前。

他留下小熊暂时让El照顾，出发去了Finch所在的医院，却注意到Ryan探员安排了一个制服警员照顾Finch。那个家伙还挺高大，现在正在医院的走廊里，拿着两个叠放的纸杯装着的黑咖啡，打着哈欠。

 

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

第十三章

 

“Mr. Reese！你在这里做什么？你为什么爬窗？”

Finch看见一个人影从窗口冒出来，他本以为是风吹过窗帘的阴影，他本该觉得有些害怕，毕竟Ryan探员把他送到这里还配备了一个警员就是生怕之前在Potter那里的事情再生变数，结果那个身影就这么从窗台翻了进来。

当然他知道那是谁。Finch冲到窗口试图拉他一把，低头可以看见Reese大概是顺着落水管从底楼一直爬到三楼的窗口，他不需要帮忙，Reese看似轻松地翻身进了窗内，还来得及给Finch一个咧到耳根的笑容。

“我为什么会在这里？呃，如果我说，我在排练《罗密欧与朱丽叶》你信么？”

“啊，明显这里的砖瓦墙垣是没办法阻隔你了。”[注14]

“Finch，”他说，“要避开你的穿制服的‘保镖’见你一面还真是难啊。”

“可是那位警官守在门口本来是为了防止万一有坏人……”

“哦，坏人，”Reese好笑地重复Finch的用词，“我看上去像吗？我可是打人只打膝盖，连老鼠都不杀。”

“什么？原来图书馆里到处乱窜的老鼠你都没有打吗？老鼠会咬我的珍本书！”

“呃，”反正现在那些书也不再是你的了，让老鼠咬了又怎么样？等等，“图书馆里有老鼠不是因为你总是藏吃的么？”

“我藏吃的是因为小熊在减肥。”

“反正小熊饿了会抓老鼠吃。”

“什么？！”

再等等，为什么他们好不容易见上一面要讨论老鼠的问题？他们是怎么扯到这个话题上的？“我们在讨论老鼠这个话题前在说什么？”

“关于坏人的问题。”

“哦，结果一个警官在这里也没什么用。我要是坏人随便翻窗就能进来，你要怎么办呢？”

“一般情况下我会说，请拿走我的钱包好了，放过我。”

“可你现在看上去也不是很有钱的样子。”Finch现在没有穿医院那些背后开叉的病号服，而是穿着朴素的衬衣，褐色灯芯绒的裤子，和他以前的定制三件套大相径庭。“那可怎么办呢？”

“那……坏人先生，你想要什么呢？”

15分钟后他们蜷缩在一张医疗用的折叠床上，外套和夹克扔在地上，T恤被揉成一团，衬衫纽扣已经全部解开，胸口贴着胸口，肚子贴着肚子。

“要不要把门锁上呢？”“坏人”先生毫无廉耻地问。

“我马上去。”Finch红着脸溜下床，像只被剥干净的老鼠一样用和他身体状况不太相符的速度窜到门口，“啪”地卡上门，再急速溜回来。

“啊，这里的条件真不错，比急诊室的环境好多了。”

“求求你，别说了，”Finch几乎把头埋在被子里，“我已经觉得够尴尬了。”

Reese啃着Finch的脖子，“不会有人听到的。”

“幸好Ryan探员安排了这么一个隐蔽的房间。”

“嗯——”Reese突然停了动作，“她倒是对你挺上心？”

“你在想什么呐，Mr. Reese！”Finch挑起了眉毛，刻意要和眼前的人拉开些距离，硬是把脖子往后缩了缩，“她提出帮我们弄一个新身份，类似证人保护计划，条件是我帮她处理几个和网络犯罪有关的案子。”

Reese板着脸，“她想让你当她的CI？”

“差不多吧。”

“拒绝她。”

“为什么？”

“这些FBI探员都和他们的CI关系太复杂。”

“哪有？”

Reese把Finch使劲往自己身上拽了拽，“我觉得她可是在讨好你呢，还特地把你隔离开。”

“她是个有诚意的探员。”

“所以就能乱花我们的钱？”

“什么叫‘我们的’钱？”

“纳税人的钱呗。”

“你纳税？”

“不纳。”

Finch叹气，“所以你责怪她花了纳税人的钱来‘讨好’我？”

“差不多。”

“那你希望她把我安排到楼下急诊室吗？那可是公共区域。”

“起码那在一楼，我还能少爬两层水管。”

“别说了，求你。”Finch捂着脸。

于是Reese先生乖乖闭了嘴，忙着用它做些更重要的事，比如尝尝Finch的耳垂什么的。“我很想你。”他的嘴有空的时候才这样说。

其实Finch的理智想提醒他他们不过分开了一个星期而已，但他的感情还是让他这样说，“我也是，John，我也是。”

Reese掀了Finch那件已经变得皱巴巴的衬衫，那棉布实在有些潦草，Reese觉得他只要稍微使点劲儿就能把它扯破的样子，当然他可不希望明天Ryan探员来看到Finch穿一件撕破的衬衫，虽然那样她的表情一定很精彩，他还是轻手轻脚把衬衫剥下来，随意叠了叠挂在床边。Finch的肩膀上那块纱布包得平平整整，像打在那个肉体上的一块补丁，他背后脊椎手术的疤痕也露了出来，皮肤在这里收缩成一个个针脚向内凹陷。Reese把嘴唇贴在他肩侧的伤口上，Finch僵硬得像个木头人了。

“放松点Harold，你僵硬得很。”Reese说着把Finch轻轻推在床上，摆成平躺的姿势，“你躺着，好好享受就好。”然后他弯腰俯下身。

我觉得一点都不放松——Finch想——而且更加硬，尤其某个地方。

没有行医资质的理疗师John Reese先生忙活儿了一阵，停下来欣赏自己的成果。Finch把胳膊搭在眼睛上，对于治疗效果不忍直视。对于成果相当满意的Reese骑到Finch身上，拉开他的手让他看着自己。“别——”Finch闪躲一阵。

哎呀呀，John Reese先生，赶紧办正事吧~ 不过这事儿挺微妙，太急了没有什么情趣，可是太缓了也不好，考虑到他们现在所处的地方，谁也不想干到一半的时候像个十几岁被父母撞破的青少年一样捉奸在床不是？未雨绸缪的Reese先生想了想，“如果被人撞见了，我就说在帮你做心肺复苏呢。”

哪门子心肺复苏用下半身做的啊！

暂且凑合的这个理由和现下场景唯一吻合贴切的地方大概就是节奏感了，他们合作摇晃着医院里的铁架床，床脚滑轮锁定，在上面两人的推动下在地板上吱吱呀呀地叫唤着呢，如果在放上一首古典圆舞曲，正好能配上节拍，嘣擦擦，嘣擦擦，嘣擦擦，嘣擦擦。

 

跳完一首圆舞曲黏糊糊的John Reese蹭着Finch，絮叨着之前那几天在展览会当保安的经历，“Bob老是催我去相亲啊，我们得想个办法让他死了这条心才行……”

“我们？”Finch忍不住重复着他的人称代词。

“当然啦，”Reese的胳膊环着Finch，“当然是‘我们’——我们就得在一起！”

他们又一起躺了一阵，直到走廊里清清楚楚地传来皮鞋踩在地板上的脚步声为止。那个小警员的身影出现在这间房间的磨砂玻璃上，走道里明亮的灯光把他的身影投射得清清楚楚，他腰里挂着的那根警棍跟个尾巴似得在他屁股后面晃着。

“先生！你没事吧？为什么锁上门？”

Finch把Reese往窗边推，裹着条白被单冲到门口开了锁，又一溜烟回到床上。

那个小警员冲进来的时候病房里只有裹成了粽子的Finch，窗户大开着，窗帘被风吹起来。那警察手已经搁在枪套上了，他狐疑地打量着窗口和Finch，视线在Finch身上的白被单和窗帘布上来回飘着。“发生什么事了？”他问。

“哦，没事。”Finch故作镇定。

“你干嘛裹着床单？”

“冷啊。”

“那干嘛把窗开这么大？”

“所以才冷啊。”

警察先生觉得这个逻辑好像有哪里不太对？不过他还是好心地替Finch动手关上了窗。窗外只有孤零零的水管贴在外墙上，这么冷的天，连个老鼠都没有。

“哦，我是来通知你，”警察先生说着，“Ryan探员说她找到班机了。”

 

TBC

[注14]：来自《罗密欧与朱丽叶》，原句来自罗密欧的台词：“你说，我为什么会在这里？即使是砖瓦的墙垣也不能将我的爱情阻隔。”


	14. 尾声

尾声

 

Reese走进那家古董店的时候黄铜门铃被掀得叮当作响，他看见Mozzie正坐在一堆积了灰的旧画作和古董里。

“欢迎，欢迎，这里是Sanderson艺术代理公司。”

Reese环顾了一下，伸手掏出一个牛皮纸信封给了Moz。Moz打开，里面是几百美金，还有99元零钱。

Moz用一种夸张的神态把信封里的每一张零钱都数了一遍，“来来，”他招呼Reese，“以后你就把这儿当自己家就行。”他拿出一件闪着金光的皮衣，一副黑超墨镜，塞到Reese手里。

“这是干什么？”

“你就当这是工作服呗。”

“什么？”

门口的铃声又是一阵响，Neal晃着步子，把小礼帽从脑袋上摘了下来。Peter也跟在他后面，一起从窄小的门口挤进来。

“这是干什么呀，Moz？”Neal问。

“‘星期二’这里需要一个留守的人呗。”Moz答。

“‘星期二’？”Peter环顾了下这家古董店的状况，墙上挂着两幅鲁本斯风格的小画，角落里放着一卷金红色的波斯地毯，“这里是你的安全屋？”

Moz咽了口气，“你不该老是把制服哥带到我们的地方来。”他向Neal抱怨。

“我倒觉得你们在惹出什么麻烦之前赶紧报备比较好。”

“不会，”Moz说，“所以我们推出了——John。”

“等等，我为什么要为你工作？”Reese问。

“不是为我。要知道Harold是我的合伙人，我们一起经营这家古董店，把你安排在这儿当然是他的意思。”

“哦……”Reese暗地里挺高兴。

“来吧，穿上这个试试。”Moz指着那套闪瞎人眼金色外套。

“看上去好俗气。”

“这样才能和店里的古董一个色调嘛。”

“至于嘛？”

“因为我太过低调了。就需要有一个像你这样气质的，穿一身金色，戴个墨镜。”Moz指着两幅鲁本斯，“这两幅是赝品，但画框可是高级货，”然后是一副毕加索，“这个可是全纽约能找到的最好的毕加索复制品，”接着是几本旧书，“这些书虽然没什么名气，但里面贴着的藏书票可是出自名家的手笔，”他嘱咐Reese，“总而言之，这些可都是难得一见的东西，有不懂行的家伙来，你这个气质把他们赶走也容易些。”

Reese叹气，这是个什么土豪设定啊。

“Harold怎么没来？”他问。

“嗯？”Peter疑惑，“你不知道吗？他去特区了。”

“什么时候的事情？！”Reese大惊，明明他昨天从朱丽叶的阳台上回来的时候还一切正常。

“Ryan探员有个紧急的案子，本来她想借用Neal，但是后来我告诉她Harold就是那个给我线报的人之后她觉得有那位眼镜朋友可能更帮得上忙，昨天半夜有架FBI的直升机正好有空，他们就连夜去特区了。”

“连夜？这么急？”

“的确有点。”Peter在古董店里东摸西摸，“说是个‘一美元’奇案。”他转头，看到Reese那副如丧考妣的表情，“别担心，他的狗在我们家住着呢，他和Satchmo可好了。”

 

END


End file.
